


Europa

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Europa does things to people. Some say it's the alcohol, others think it's the cold. Whatever the cause, this moon has a way of changing people. You'll get hit especially hard when you're trying to sort out the nagging feelings of affection you're starting to get over your best fuck buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseelectric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so please bare with me (๑•́ ω •̀๑)
> 
> riseelectric (a total bae btw) won my giveaway on Tumblr, so they requested cain/helios with the prompt "shore leave". I got hit with some major fucking feels, so a short drabble turned into this mess. I hope this'll somewhat resemble what you were after!

“Attention, everyone!” Keeler’s assertive, commanding voice rang through the crowded hall. Hayden had called all personnel together to announce where shore leave would take place.

Helios looked away from Selene and up front where Keeler, Encke, and Commander Hayden stood. 

“Thank you, lieutenant.” Hayden said. “Now, we are all eager for a well deserved break after the months spent out in space, but bear in mind, you wear the Alliance mark on and off the battlefield…” Hayden went on for several minutes about discipline and representing the cause while the crowd lost interest. 

His attention waning, Helios’s eyes wandered. He caught Cain’s eye in the row in front of his. Cain shot him a wink before turning back around. Blushing, Helios smiled and bit his lip. Cain wanted to “meet” him later.

“Now then, I’ll announce our location for shore leave.” Everyone’s attention was snapped back to the front, eyes lit up and breath baited.“We’ll be docking in…” Helios’s mouth parted, engrossed. He felt Selene lean forward next to him. “Europa, District A7.”

A cheer rang out from the fighters. Not all the fighters, just the ones who were from Europa. 

Helios leaned back in his seat, disappointed. Selene didn’t look like he knew what to think. He was distracted by the different reactions everyone else had.

The fighters who weren’t from Europa were ticked off. The navigators looked disappointed, but also confused. They didn’t understand why Europa seem to be such a big deal. They knew next to nothing about the frozen hell the colonists referred to as Europa.

Hayden bore his usual leaderly scowl. "We'll be there promptly at 0700 hours tomorrow morning." He smiled. "Be at the doors on time."

Keeler and Encke remained professional, but Helios could see a level of annoyance in their eyes. 

As the Europans started a chant (“Eur-o-pa! Eur-o-pa! Eur-o-pa”), Helios and Cain shared an annoyed look and rolled their eyes.


	2. The Gang Goes to Europa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I'm trying. I'M TRYING SO HARD. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so I'm worried about that. I'm also worried that the characters are too ooc. There's so much stress in my life rn.
> 
> I am proud at how long I made this chapter, though. 
> 
> Also, the title is an "It's Always Sunny" Reference
> 
> Thanks for all the kindness and support last chapter!
> 
> NOTE: If you think anything seems way off character wise, or realistic wise, please say so!

CAIN

“Europa doesn’t seem that bad. A lot of the fighters seemed excited.” Abel commented to Cain, trying to be optimistic. 

The Kepler’s crew had arrived on Jupiter’s closest moon an hour ago. While the ship was docked for minor updates and repairs, the crew would spend their shore leave in a separate domed community a few minutes over. The teams were being transported in bus-sized rovers.

Cain raised his head from where it had been reclined back. He had to give to the Europans, their technology handled the moon’s slick and icy ground like a dream, not a single bump or swerve. The trip had been so smooth, he was almost put to sleep.

“Only because they’re from Europa. Europans are just weird.” Cain explained with mild irritation-not at Abel, at the thought of Europans. 

“Weird how?” Abel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cain let out a sigh. “They’re just”, He raised his hands in and almost exasperated motion. “weird.” How did you describe Europans? They were loud and disturbingly friendly. Their sense of humor was annoying. Cain hadn’t a single one that didn’t aggravate him to no end.

“Athos is from Europa.” Helios offered. Selene and him were sitting within conversation distance. 

Cain nodded. Yes, Athos is the perfect stereotype of a Europan. 

Abel blinked. “Oh.” He said. Apparently that explained it well enough. “I think I get it.”

Cain crossed his arms and leaned back again. Even in the vehicles and domes, it was cold. 

Selene glanced over towards Helios. “I don’t understand why everyone thinks Europa is so bad though.”

“It’s really not so bad. Most of the other colonies are worse off.” Helios explained.

Cain shifted in his seat. He hated sitting around and waiting with nothing to do. “For some it feels too close to home.” He threw in. When he saw Abel give him a considerate look, he added “Not that I’m complaining.” He would not have Abel thinking that this ice block made him feel reminiscent. 

Helios nodded at Cain and continued. “I mean, there’s a lot of poverty and everything is flat and frozen, but I don’t think it’s as violent as the colonies on Mars.”

Abel shifted the scarf tucked inside his coat collar. Both were Alliance issued, specifically for the trek here. “Is it this cold on Mars?”

“No.” “Yes.” Helios and Cain spoke at the same time. 

“Mars is colder.” Cain asserted. He sat forward in his seat. Granted, they could look this up on a datapad, but Cain didn’t feel like getting his out. Plus it was fun to argue with Helios. 

“No way.” Helios argued with playful grin. “Europa is literally nothing but ice. The surface is sixty-three fucking miles thick of ice.” 

“Mars has snow.” Cain retorted, a shadow of a smirk on his face. He was amused at the playful arguing.

“I know Mars has snow! That doesn’t prove anything.”

“You grew up in the beaner colonies! It’s not even cold there.” 

“It’s Mars! The winters were still cold, asshole.” 

“I think we’re here!” Abel announced, looking out the window lining the sides of the rover. A section of the semi-opaque dome was opening to a large entrance chamber,

“Thank God.” Selene muttered. 

The rove pulled into the chamber. The dome closed behind them, sealing them in. The door in front of them then opened into a large garage with other pieces of equipment and maintenance workers. Everyone piled out of the rover. Cain was grateful to stand up and move his legs.

“Hey, Selene, were you assigned to that place above a bar, too?” Abel asked while the group made their way to the exit.

Cain’s attention perked. 

“Yep.”

Cain high-fived Helios. Easy access to booze, and his favorite fuck buddy. 

 

The garage’s exit was a massive opening that revealed the whole of the domed community and a flat horizon that went on for miles.

Cain headed outside.

“Cain, wait!” Abel grabbed his shoulder. “You didn’t put the attachments on your boots.”

In addition to the winter gear, the Alliance had issued out attachments that went onto the bottom of their boots. They enabled a body to walk on the smooth, icy surface that covered the moon, but since they could damage most surfaces, it was advised to only wear them outdoors. 

Cain rolled his eyes and shrugged out of Abel’s grip. “Abel, I grew up on Mars.” He stepped onto the ice. “We learned to run on ice before we even-” Cain tripped, falling flat on his face. 

\-- 

It didn’t take long before they came to their hotel, which was probably the biggest building in the dome (next to the garage).

Cain was immediately pleased with what was inside. The aroma of tobacco hung in the air. From the entrance, they could see two floors of bars along the walls and tables in the foot space. A larger bar stood in the center. Behind it was an ornately designed tower of different liquor bottles, backlit to show off the design of each bottle and lighten the immense room. 

They picked up their keys from a small desk off to the side. 

“We’re all on the same floor!” Abel said happily to Helios and Selene. Cain shot Helios a smile that made the other fighter blush. Helios was fun to flirt with.

The building had five levels, the top three were used for hotel rooms. Though there was an elevator, a wide set of stairs was efficient enough to take someone to whichever floor they needed. 

“Here it is.” Selene announced when they reached the third floor. Stepping out of the stairway. they found a modest hall that held about twenty rooms on either side. 

The pairs split up to settle into their rooms. They were a mere ten doors apart from each other.

\--

HELIOS

Helios’s and Selene’s room was the first one from the stairs. Upon entering, they found a humble room with two full sized beds, a retro fireplace, and a large window showcasing the a vast and empty horizon. 

“It’s bigger than our bunks.” Helios noted with satisfaction. 

“Christ, do they heat it in here at all?” Selene complained. He threw his bag on the bed by the door and wrapped the comforter around his fully clothed form.

Helios noticed that a trunk stood at the foot of each bed. He stepped to the one closest to the window and lifted the lid. “There are more blankets in the trunks.”

“Thank God! Throw some to me.” Selene exclaimed from his huddle.

Helios grabbed two from his trunk and threw them at Selene, who didn’t even bother to catch them as the blankets fell in heaps over his back and shoulder. “Thank you.”

Helios chuckled to himself and started unpacking. He had landed the cutest navigator in the Alliance. Helios was excited to spend more time with his partner. Not the time dedicated to war and fighting, but actually getting to know his partner. 

Helios also really looked forward to getting to spend more time with Valentina, or “ Fenrir”, as he had to call her when they were in service. It had been a few months since the Kepler came across her ship to find the crew still alive.

It would also be nice to hang around Cain. After their work together during the Derelict situation, the two had become pretty good friends. They had found that they work well together, on a mission and in between the sheets. However, as Helios constantly told himself, Selene is his main objective. Though he has fun with Cain, Selene is his partner. 

“How many of those shirts do you have?” Selene asked from his blanket burrito. 

Helios glanced over and saw that Selene had rolled himself on to his side to look at him. He tossed his empty bag onto his bed. “What shirts?” He asked with confusion.

Selene sat up. “The ones with the phrases and stuff.” 

Helios was suddenly self conscious. He pushed his hanged shirts over, making them hard to discern. “A few.” 

Selene smirked and quirked eyebrow. “Let me count.” He shed his blanket cocoon and coat and walked to the closet. Helios tried to block him, he could feel a blush forming on his features.

Selene laughed and playfully tried to shove him. “Why are you so embarrassed?”

“Because you’re going to make fun of me!” Helios exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. I won’t tease you. I’m just curious.” By the playfulness in Selene’s eyes, Helios doubted that he meant it, but he couldn’t say no to the smile that illuminated his features. He moved aside. 

Selene eagerly spaced the shirts from each other. “One white shirt, one black shirt, the infamous "Boy Toy" Selene’s smile grew. “I can’t hear you over my awesome” Selene started to giggle. 

Helios crossed his arms and looked at the ground. He didn’t care at all about what other people thought. However, he did care about how the people he cared for perceived him. They were capable of making him embarrassed.  
“I can’t even think straight" Giggles turned into laughs. "Where did you even find that!” He pulled out a cropped tank top. Helios covered his face with his hands. “I flexed and the sleeves fell off” Selene was bent over. “It’s like zero degrees out here, Helios!” 

That’s it. Helios was putting his foot down. “You know what? I don’t care what you think.” He took the tank top from Selene. “I’m gonna wear it.” 

Selene straightened and reached for Helios. “I’m sorry, baby.” He still couldn’t stifle his giggling. “You’re so easy to make fun, and I love it when you pout. You’re just too cute!”

Helios took off his coat and shirt and put the tank top on. “I don’t pout.” He tried to be stern. 

“You’re pouting right now!” Selene squished Helios’s face with his hands and pecked his lips. His laughter had finally subsided. Helios reluctantly let his lips be tugged into a small smile. He was soft for his navigator. Way soft. A melted marshmallow. 

“You know,” Selene’s smile suddenly turned coy. “you’d look pretty hot in that bent over the desk.” Selene motioned towards a desk and chair that stood along the wall. 

“You insult my fashion,” Helios put on an offended show, throwing his hands in the air and turning away. He couldn’t have Selene thinking that he was too easy, even though the idea did sound fun. “and then you want to fuck me.” 

Selene put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. “You’re pretty picky for a boy toy.”

“I only wore that shirt once and no one will let it go!” Helios said with frustration. He did like the shirt, but he really was getting sick of everyone bringing it up. Athos had even tried to make it a nickname. 

“Helios, c’mon…” Selene put his hands on Helios’s sides. “I think we could both use some warming up.”

Helios turned around, and with a meeting of their lips, Helios relented. He wrapped his arms around Selene’s lean frame. He could feel Selene do the same. What started out as lips and caresses turned into tongue and grabbing. 

Helios pulled Selene’s shirt up and over his head. Selene went right for Helios’s fly. He dropped to his knees and pulled out Helios’s half hard cock. He immediately went to work running his tongue up the length and massaging Helios’s balls. Helios tipped his head back and let out a light groan and laced his fingers through Selene’s ombre locks.

Satisfied to see his efforts paying off, Selene moved the head of Helios’s now hard dick into his mouth, one hand pumping the length, and the other continuing to work Helios’s balls. 

“Mngh… fuck!” Helios uttered. His mind was sky high. The look Selene was giving him combined with the pleasure coursing through his center was pushing him over the edge. “Baby, I’m really close.” He warned. 

Selene stopped his hands and mouth. With a final lick at the head of Helios’s cock, Selene rose to his feet. He took Helios’s chin in his hand, looked him dead in the eye, and said in a commanding voice “Take everything off except for the shirt, and bend over the desk.” 

Dumbstruck by Selene’s assertive display, he nodded without a word. He peeled off his boots and socks, ripped off his pants and trunks, and placed his hands on the edge of the desk while Selene rummaged through his bag. 

He could hear Selene strip and walk over behind Helios. If he wasn’t excited before, the wet sounds of Selene lubing himself up was enough to turn him up a notch. Feeling bold, Helios arched his back and moved his ass side to side, giving Selene a show. Helios looked back at Selene, who noticed what he was doing. Selene was mesmerized for a moment, but gave Helios a smart spank when he came to his senses.

“Keep your eyes forward.” Selene chastised, but Helios caught a flush in his features. 

Helios bit his lip and shivered as the familiar sensation of being stretched and finger fucked spread throughout his core.

\--

PRAXIS

Praxis napped, worn from the trip it took to get to Europa.

Suddenly, a loud thunk repeated loudly over and over through the wall over his bed. Praxis’s eyes shot open. He covered his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the noise. However, the disturbance could be heard loud and clear, and it didn’t stop anytime soon.

It’s gonna be a long stay. He thought to himself. 

\--

CAIN

Cain went straight for the desk and chair the moment he stepped inside the room. He put his feet up on the desk, leaned back, and lit a smoke while Abel unpacked the few civilian clothes he’d brought. 

“Is your nose okay?” Abel asked with mock concern, giving Cain dramatic doe-eyes. 

Cain glared. “Smart-ass isn’t an attractive look for you, princess.” He hated it when Abel teased him. 

“I’m sorry, but seriously, is it?” Abel’s demeanor turned serious as he placed his empty bag in the bottom of his closet. He gave Cain a genuinely concerned look. 

It made him uncomfortable when someone tried to look out for him. “Psh. It’s nothing.” He tried to blow the issue off. Cain would rather have Abel make fun of him. 

“You’re not gonna work the whole time that we’re here, are you?” Cain changed the subject. This had been bothering for a while, anyway. He hoped that his navigator wouldn’t overwork himself. 

Abel shrugged and sat on his bed. “I plan on doing some work.” 

Cain huffed. “Abel.” Sometimes, his navigator was even more stubborn than he was.

Abel put his hands up in defense. “I won’t work too much. I just don’t want to fall behind.” 

Cain stared him down, making sure that his partner knew that he was serious. 

“I promise, Cain.” His smile went from reassuring, to playful. “I’ll be sure to pay attention to you.”

Now where the fuck would he get off thinking that Cain needed attention? “That’s not what concerns me.”

Abel’s eyes widened, as if he just realised something. “Are you worried about me?” A bright smile lit up his features.

Cain took a drag and rolled his eyes. “Stop being ridiculous. I just don’t want to have to fly with a worn out navigator when we get back.” 

Abel started laughing. “Is that why you throw a fit whenever I’m working in our room? You’re worried that won’t get enough rest.”

Stay in your own goddamn lane, Abel. “Abel, no. You’re making the stupidest assumptions.” Frustrated, Cain put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the desk. 

After a pause, Abel said “But you’re blushing.” 

“I-AM-NOT-BLUSHING.” Cain said too fast, sounding defensive. Now he was blushing. 

Without thinking, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Abel. It flopped against his face and fell into his arms. The thin boy looked shocked.

“Is that a challenge?” Abel stood, ready for a fight, and took a pillow from his bed, holding one in each hand.

Cain, a little surprised at Abel’s intensity, stood and snatched another pillow from his bed. They stared each other down. 

Abel made the first move. He feinted with his left pillow, then threw his right one. In a swift motion, Cain grabbed the cushion from the overstuffed chair by the window, and used it as a shield against the pillow cannon. He chucked his pillow at Abel, who laughed and jumped to the side. 

“No fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war, princess.” Cain was surprised to find himself smirking, amused by his navigator’s game. 

He reached to get another pillow, but Abel threw himself over the head of Cain’s bed, and pulled the remaining pillows off and out of reach from Cain’s side. Cain threw a betrayed look at the navigator he once trusted. Abel only laughed. 

Taking the offensive, Cain crawled onto the bed on his knees. Abel tried to fight him back with a barrage of pillow attacks, but Cain was protected by his cushion-shield. In an attempt to get fighting space between them, Abel tried to crawl over his bed without turning his back to Cain, but only made himself vulnerable. Cain went in for the kill. 

Crawling after him, Cain started to use his shield as a weapon. Abel released his pillow weapons and grabbed on to Cain’s cushion. They wrestled with it until Cain threw it aside and pinned Abel’s hands above his head. 

“I win.” They were still breathing hard from the fight, a few laughs slipping out between breaths. 

“What do I get?” Cain asked cheekily. 

Abel eyed him with a flirty glint in his eyes. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I think you know.” Cain kissed Abel softly, but not before giving his bottom lip a bite. Abel moaned. The soft kissing grew rougher. Cain changed his grip on Abel’s wrists so that one hand held them pinned and the other could massage the growing bulge between Abel’s thighs. He moved his mouth to Abel’s neck.

Abel whimpered. “Cain, please.” He tried to buck his hips at Cain’s teasing grip.

Cain hummed as he nibbled at the bridge between Abel’s neck and shoulder. He could feel his own pants tighten. 

Getting fed up with their bulky coats, Cain sat up and threw his aside, along with his shirt. A lopsided smirk grew on his face when he saw Abel staring at him, biting his lip.

“Like what you see?”

Abel boldly reached one hand out and stroked up Cain’s side to his chest. “Yes.” His eyes looked up at him dreamily, a soft smile greeted Cain’s eyes.

Cain felt a shift inside at the odd and unfamiliar look. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered, not harshly. He got up and went to his bag. 

Abel obeyed, and was undressed when Cain returned with a tube in hand. Abel was sitting up at the side of the bed. Cain had originally intended to just start fucking him, but seeing Abel look to him so eagerly, an innocent smile and an abundance of trust in his eyes, gave Cain the urge to start kissing him again. 

Cain laid the lube beside Abel. Abel followed the motion curiously. Cain took Abel’s face in his hands and gave him an open mouthed kiss without the usual harsh use of tongue and teeth. Abel laid his hands on Cain’s tan back, wandering over his toned muscles. Cain kissed and nibbled his way down Abel’s neck. 

“Cain,” Abel said with desperation in his voice. “I want you.” 

Cain sucked at a spot that he knew drove Abel crazy, making sure to leave a mark. “I know, sweetheart.”

Gently, Cain pushed Abel onto his back and started lubing his fingers. As he got busy stretching Abel out, the sly navigator tried to unzip Cain’s fly, only to have Cain bat his hands away.

“Be patient, princess.” Cain warned with a sly smile. 

Abel whined, but soon started moaning as Cain hit his prostate. Cain continued the motion, pushing Abel further and further. He relished the begging and moaning of his navigator. 

His cock hard, Cain pulled his fingers out. Abel whined in protest. 

Cain slicks up his dick. He looks at Abel, mesmerized by his delicate features, his button nose, thin eyebrows, and the faint trace of cheek bones on either cheek. He cannot believe that the look of yearning on his flushed face is directed at him. Abel is a treasure, one that Cain knows he doesn't deserve. 

"I'm going to ram you so hard, Abel." Cain situated himself between Abel's legs. 

Abel almost yelped with desperation as Cain penetration him. His back arched, his body taking in Cain's length. 

"Fuck, Cain!" 

Cain's eyes wandered Abel's writhing body as he began to thrust in a rough rhythm. 

Abel said Cain's name again and again in airy moans. Cain relished the sweet sound, savoring the warm feeling it put in his chest.

"Abel! Abel! Fuck..." His own moans started to grow in volume as he grew closer to climax. He tried to hold back to make sure that Abel came before he did. 

"Kiss me!" Abel demanded. Cain complied. Their lips mashed together, Cain greedily dominated the kiss. Their tongues went back and forth like the shore tides.

Abel came with a shout. Cain began thrusting his hips with abandon, allowing himself to feel the same high. He made a loud growl and "Fuck!" as the orgasm overtook him. 

Heaving, Cain fell beside Abel. Cain felt Abel squeeze his hand amidst the afterglow. Cain closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the moment.

He took his hand out if Abel's grip and brought the Earthling to his chest. He felt him sigh and with content. 

 

“I’m so happy I was assigned to you, Cain.” Abel said in a whisper. His breath sending shivers down Cain’s spine. Cain gripped Abel’s shoulder tighter, and kissed the top of his head. He could feel Abel’s breath grow softer, his heart beat slower. The navigator soon fell asleep cradled in his fighter’s arms. 

“Me, too.” Cain said in the smallest whisper when he was sure that Abel wouldn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think something should be different or just have something to say, please comment!! <3


	3. Helios Drinks Lighter Fluid ; Cain Gets a Boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel much more confident about this chapter than the last one. 
> 
> I spent much more time on the chapter title than I should have
> 
> I appreciated all the kind words I've received!

HELIOS

After Helios and Selene took a decent nap and cleaned themselves up, they decided to grab some dinner downstairs. On their way out, they caught Abel and Cain leaving at the same time. The four decided to all go together. 

Both floors of the bar were crowded with natives and soldiers from the Kepler. They managed to grab a round table down on the first floor. Helios wanted to be able to talk with everyone, so he was happy with their selection.

“Would you like to order?” A waiter came over to their table. He had the olive skin and almond eyes of a native, and spoke with an accent Helios had heard in some of the Europan fighters. 

Before anyone responded, Selene asked the waiter something in a language Helios didn’t recognize. He started shyly, but the waiter responded eagerly, and they sparked a quick conversation. Selene paused for a moment.

“Would you guys care if I ordered something for all of us?” Selene asked timidly.

“Go ahead!” Abel encouraged eagerly. Cain grunted, implying that he didn’t care. 

“You seem to know what you’re talking about.” Helios said. He smiled, happy to see his normally shy partner be so involved. 

Selene smiled and said something else to the waiter, who wrote it down. 

“What do you want to drink?” Their waiter seemed much more eager to take their order.

“Whiskey.” Cain was the first to order. “Same for him.” He motioned between himself and Helios. 

Confused, Helios glanced over to see that Deimos had quietly joined them. “Oh, hi Deimos.” He greeted and scooted his seat closer to Selene to give him more room. He nodded back in greeting. 

“I’ll have whiskey, too.” Helios finally said.

“Same.” Selene jumped in.

“Me, too.” Abel chimed. 

“Don’t push yourself, Abel.” Cain teased. “I wouldn’t blame you if you got something more mild.” 

Abel glared at Cain, then turned back to the waiter. “Make it two shots.” The waiter jotted down their six shots of whiskey and left.

Cain guffawed, finding his navigator’s display amusing. Helios was confident that Selene could hold his own; his navigator was tough stuff! He doubted, however, that Abel could be anything but a lightweight.

“You sure you can handle that, Abel?” Helios was mildly concerned. 

Abel didn’t appreciate being underestimated. “I know what I’m doing, Helios.”

“Uh,” Selene tried to diffuse the tension, “how about we play a card game while we wait?” Each table had several packs of cards. 

“That sounds fine.” Abel agreed.

Selene went ahead and started to shuffle a deck. “What should we play?”

“Anything as long as we don’t make bets,” Helios requested. “I’m terrible at games like poker.” He was terrible at most games, period. He didn’t need to lose all his money the first day of shore leave. 

“There’s this one I’d always play back at the academy.” Abel offered. “A bunch of people in the dorms would always get together to unwind after tests and big assignments.” 

“What is it?” This game sounded better than poker. 

Cain had pulled out his cigarette pack and lighter, he didn’t seem interested. While Abel was explaining, he offered a smoke to the two fighters beside him. Helios wasn’t really a smoker, but he went ahead and took one. It wasn’t everyday that Cain was generous. Deimos, who Helios had never seen smoking, must have felt the same way since he took one, too. They passed Cain’s lighter around. 

“It’s called Demon. It’s like solitaire, except with more player interaction. Everyone competes to get rid of all their cards. It can get really competitive.” Abel explained

“I’d try it.” Selene said. 

“It sounds fun.” Helios was happy as long as he didn’t have to measure up the other players like you had to in other card games.

“Sure.” Cain gave an apathetic response. Helios could tell that Cain would rather play something else, but he wouldn’t tell his navigator no. 

Deimos didn’t really respond, but he didn’t object either.

Abel smiled. “Okay, everyone take a deck.” Luckily, there was just enough for all of them. Helios was thankful that he could at least shuffle halfway decently.

Before Abel started to explain the rules, their waiter came back over with six glasses on a round tray. As soon as Abel got his two drinks, he shot Cain a bold look that Helios had never witnessed in the normally soft navigator. In a smooth motion, Abel took a shot in both hands and tipped them both back at once. He smacked his lips for good measure. He put the empty glasses on the waiter’s tray.

“Thank you. Please keep them coming. One at a time is fine, please.” Not forgetting to be polite, Abel smiled brightly at the waiter, who seemed impressed. 

“Holy shit, Abel!” Cain exclaimed as the waiter was leaving. “You could inhale booze like that this whole time and you never even told me?!” He looked shocked, but ecstatic. Even Deimos seemed a little surprised.

Abel laughed. “My dad would always go to these big political dinners and stuff. After introductions, there was never much place for the kids, so we would all get together and drinking contests and stuff.” He shrugged it off as he was describing a few friends hanging out in the school parking lot.

Helios couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You STOLE politicians’ alcohol and got drunk?”

Abel looked a little guilty at his words. “The stuff was usually sitting out anyway, and I’m pretty most of the parents kind of knew. Besides, I never drank THAT much.” The stares were starting to make Abel uncomfortable. “Anyway, why don’t we start the game?” 

He started to explain the rules. “Everyone has a pile of 13 cards, this is your ‘demon’. The top card on the pile is face up. You also have four cards laid up beside the demon pile. The remaining cards are in your hand. When the game starts, your goal is to get rid of your demon after the cards in your hand. Any aces you draw are put into the middle, where everyone can use them to build suits and get rid of the four cards you have lined up, which you can also create suits from. When you move one of the four cards into the center, you pull a card from your demon pile. Whoever uses up all their cards wins. And you don’t have to worry about taking turns, but you need to be fast!” 

A few questions were asked to make sure that everyone understood, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out. The first round was a little slow as everyone was getting the hang of it. Helios struggled trying to pay attention to what everyone was doing in the center. This slowed him down. He probably would have been last if they didn’t stop when Abel won. 

Second round, everyone was getting faster. It was starting to get pretty fun. They couldn’t help but laugh when a player had the spot they were about to put their card stolen. It was frustrating when when it kept happening to you, though, which is what happened to Helios. Apparently, Deimos was the most prepared after the first game, since he was done before Helios even touched his demon pile. 

Third round, everyone was still having fun, but it had grown more competitive. Helios slammed a whole suit down right as Selene was reaching to lay down a card, eliciting an offended look from the navigator. “Helios!” He accused, as if scolding a puppy. 

Before either of them could go further, Deimos was emptying out his last few cards from his demon pile. Everyone else desperately tried to do the same, but they couldn’t match his speed. His last card out, Deimos reached to throw it into a suit in the center, but Cain flew in out of nowhere and finished the last of his demon pile. “Suck,” He put down a king, “on,” a jack, “that!” and finally, a queen. A groan from the losers. At least Cain was enjoying himself. 

The waiter came back with refills and a serving platter of small, triangle shaped pastries. Selene thanked him in the mystery language.

Helios was the first to reach for the finger foods. He took a bite and was instantly charmed with a new taste. The pastry was nice and flaky, and the filling had a spice to it. 

“These are really good!” Helios applauded. 

“They’re called samosas.” Selene explained. “They’re filled with potatoes and peas.” 

Everyone took one. 

“I like them.” Abel said.

“I thought they would suck,” Cain said bluntly, “but they’re actually pretty good.” Deimos nodded in agreement. 

Selene smiled to himself. He was quite satisfied that everyone liked his choice.

“Let’s get back to the game.” Selene suggested after finishing his samoa. 

“We can play something else if everyone is getting bored with this.” Abel said, his mouth full. He seemed to have forgotten his Earth etiquette. 

“I’m not stopping until I win at least one game.” Helios said stubbornly.

“Same here!” Selene agreed. 

With a bit more alcohol in everyone’s system, the game grew intense. It’s a good thing the samosas were pushed to the edge of the table, since hands started slapping cards down in the center in a blind fury. 

“Oh FUCK you, Cain!” Helios was surprised to hear Abel snap at his fighter, but Helios did likewise to his nav when Selene stole the suits he was trying to build, winning the round.“GodDAMMIT, Selene!” Selene smiled back, content as a clam. 

Each game became more heated than the last. Things really fired up when Abel threw in a time limit. Cards flew, tempers flared, and Helios made a mental note to be extra nice to Selene later (Helios may or may not have slapped his hand hard to fight Selene off several times.) There are no loved ones in the heat of battle. 

Deimos slammed both hands down, signalling his victory. No longer calm and indifferent, his eyes were wide and invested. Helios was a little frightened by the small fighter’s intensity. Helios was also frustrated that he was the last one to win a game. 

Cain flipped Helios off. He would have won if Helios hadn’t stolen his suits in the center.

Helios put his all into the next round. He actually found himself coming ahead of the others. Deimos quickly started to catch up to him. However, Helios was going to win this round by any means necessary. 

“Deimos, no!” He threw his body over Deimos’s lap, blocking his way. Deimos let out a frustrated grunt and tried to work over him.

“Get the fuck off, Helios!” Helios was in Cain’s way, too. Abel and Selene didn’t complain.

Furiously, Helios started laying out all his cards. In a mad fury, he’d gotten rid of his demon pile. “DEMON!” Helios straightened out, arms above his head. He had won.

“I’m gonna punch someone if we keep playing.” Cain shot Helios a dirty look. 

“I’ve had my fill.” Abel laughed. He and Selene seemed to enjoy the show the fighters had put on. 

The group’s attention was caught by the commotion at a nearby table. A table full of natives were hooting and hollering at the arrival of a bottle of clear liquid. The waiter, who was also their waiter, headed for their table.

“What did those guys get?” Helios asked with interest.

“It’s something we make special on Europa. It’s some strong stuff.”

Helios saw Cain lick his lips as he stared at the bottle. “I’ll take some of that.” Cain said.

The waiter became nervous. “It’s very, very strong. We use it burn holes in the ice.” 

“Give us the whole bottle.” The whiskey in Helios’s system made him feel bold.

“Er,” Selene seemed uncomfortable. “I don’t think I’ll have any.”

“Me, neither,” Abel agreed. Selene and Abel heeded the waiter’s warning.

Cain and Helios glanced at Deimos, who shook his head. 

“We can drink it,” Helios said confidently to Cain.

Cain smiled. “Yeah.”

The waiter relented and said “Okay.” He was gone only a moment before he returned with a bottle and two clean glasses. Helios and Cain poured their drinks. Deimos eyed the bottle suspiciously. 

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Abel asked Cain. “It sounds like only natives can choke it down.”

“Psh,” Cain held a cocky grin. “You’re probably too light for it, growing up on half-full glasses of wine, but I’m Russian, Abel, I was weaned on vodka and water.” Cain tipped it back, only to spit it out across the table. “Oh, FUCK!” He exclaimed. The coughing and sputtering sent him to the floor. 

Helios stared alarmed at Cain, then looked at his glass. This stuff must be awful, but he wanted to show that he could handle himself. 

Cain composed himself enough to sit at the table. Helios braced himself and gulfed it down. The liquid burned like acid. It felt like the walls of his throat were going melt, but he fought through it. “Poison,” he hissed and coughed, but he got it down.

Cain must have sensed a competition brewing, since he poured out another drink. He stared Helios down and inhaled his drink. This time it stayed down. He grimaced and hacked.

“Don’t force yourself, Cain.” Helios said in mock concern as he refilled his glass. “There’s no shame in getting something you can handle.” He gave Cain a sympathetic and understanding look. “Maybe a light beer would be nice.” 

“Helios…” Selene disapproved of whatever Helios was trying to start.

Cain took a small sip of the poison. He looked like he was about to throw up, but it passed and he looked at Helios, unimpressed. “Please, you couldn’t handle more than one shot. I think we both know who can handle more hard liquor.” 

“Yeah, me.” Helios retorted, gulping some of the rat poison for good measure. He threw his head to the side and groaned. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this, guys.” Abel tried to discourage their reckless behavior. Deimos also seemed to disapprove. 

“Too, late. This is happening.” Helios said to his navigator, his eyes never leaving the black pupils of the fighter across from him. They drank at the same time, and simultaneously started wheezing. 

\--

PRAXIS

Praxis was drinking with a group of fighters, enjoying his time off. He notices that Cain and Helios are at a nearby table. They looked awful.

“Hey, Athos,” he caught the Europan fighter’s attention. “have you been paying attention to those guys?” He point back towards Cain and Helios with his thumb.

“A little, yeah. It’s hilarious watching tourists try to drink the good stuff we make here.” Athos laughed.

“How much have they had? They looked wrecked.” He wasn’t concerned, but he didn’t want to make the same mistake they did.

“Like three shots.”

\--

CAIN

Cain dug his nails into the table, fighting through his third glass. He groaned and coughed. Abel, Selene, and Deimos had left sometime ago while Cain and Helios were fighting their way to the bottom of their second shot. He didn’t really blame the two navigators, but he planned on giving his mouse shit about it later. The table suddenly started quaking, Cain looked over and saw that Helios was shaking the table to distract him from the burn of the lighter fluid. It was taking them a long time to get through even one glass. 

This shit they were drinking was the worst thing Cain had ever tasted, but like hell he was going to let Helios show him up. He was sick of the younger fighter’s cocky mouth. He could talk himself up but he sure couldn’t follow through. Plus Helios never knew when to shut up. It was making Cain pissed just thinking about how Helios could run his mouth off to almost anyone who seemed interested. Helios’s stupid mouth and his stupid soft lips...and his stupid tongue that licked Cain’s cock like a lollipop. 

“What’s wrong, Cain? Finally met your match?” Helios slurred at him, the side of his face resting on the table. 

His mouth didn’t seem sexy anymore. “Like Hell, shitpot!” Cain threw back the last of his drink. “Son of a bitch!” Cain rested his head on the table. 

“Just admit defeat.” Helios started. “You can’t make it past your next one.” 

“You’re not even gonna be able to finish what you’re on now.” Cain couldn’t remember how many shots they had. Four? Five? Ten?

“Yes I can!” Helios shot his head up from the table and swayed. “You just watch me.” He tried to drink the whole thing in one gulp, but spit it back out in the glass. 

“See, you can’t do it.” Cain sat up unsteadily and rested his arms on the table. 

“Fuck you.” Helios snapped back. He rested his head in his hand.

They paused for a minute, both had apparently grown sick of their drinking contest.

“If the people here drink this shit everyday, it’s no wonder they’re so weird.” Helios remarked. 

Cain made a snort. “It makes sense.” He held up the glass, observing it. It was plain and simple. Nothing fancy out here. 

He looked over at Helios, who was fiddling with his glass on the table. Cain liked the fighter’s eyes. They were a light hazel. He fondly remembered how they lit up when Cain first kissed him. Honestly, if Cain hadn't been so stressed at the time, he never would have gone to Helios for comfort. But after everything settled down, and he was in his right mind, cain found himself going back to Helios again and again. He guessed that he just liked the non committed sex the well built fighter had to offer. Cain had also been surprised to realise how much he appreciated just the fighter’s friendship. 

"Hm?" Helios noticed Cain staring at him. 

"I guess this means that I win." Cain did NOT want Helios to think that he was daydreaming about him. Even though he was. 

"Whatever," Helios crossed his arms. "If I didn't have that whiskey beforehand, i could have downed the bottle no problem."

Cain snorted in derision. "You'd have won if you could drink as well as you make excuses." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Bullshit."

"Try and prove me wrong." Cain sneered. 

"Fuck you. I will." Helios drank all that was left in his glass, and immediately began coughing and hacking. "Fuck me!" 

Cain laughed at him. "Good job, loser."

“Leave me alone, Cain.” Helios groaned and buried his face in his arms. 

Cain “hmphed” in amusement. It was surprisingly endearing how far Helios would go to prove himself. He glanced at the jug on the table with a look of disgust.

“They make shit like this where you come from?” Cain asked, referring to the Hispanic populated colonies. Helios had mentioned on several occasions that his father was from the Russian colonies, but his mother was from the Hispanic colonies, which is where he was raised. 

“God no.” Helios brought his chin up and rested it on his arm. “The strongest bottle of mezcal doesn’t even compare to,” he motioned to the venomous liquid “THIS travesty.” Helios slumped his cheek to the side. 

Cain, unable to stay focused for very long, was once again drawn to the opposing fighter’s features. Though Helios was usually wide-eyed and bushy tailed, when he was worn out (or shit faced like he was now) the excitable charm was replaced by a sweet, mild visage. He actually looked peaceful. A light breath passed in and out his soft and kissable lips.

“Have you been staring at me?” Helios asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Cain hid his alarm. That was twice now that he’d almost been caught. “You’re undercut is stupid,” he insulted. He tried not to think about how he actually like the soft feeling of his shaved sides when Cain explored Helios’s neck and hair with his fingers during their passionate encounters.

“You look like a blueberry,” Helios slurred back. He tried to sit up straighter, but his inebriated state made it difficult.

Had Cain been a little more sober, he would have remarked how Helios looked like a boy playing soldier, but what came out was “You’re a pineapple.” Helios’s hair had become unruly since the drinking had started, some strands sticking up and out. 

Helios’s eyes widened, looking as if Cain had insulted his mother. They stared at each other for a moment. Cain noticed that sometime during their contest, they had scooted closer together. Helios stood, climbed into Cain’s lap, and started kissing him fiercely. Cain wasn’t even shocked. The alcohol in both of their systems made making out where everyone, including their lovers, could see them was a normal, even pleasant idea. 

The kissing was sloppy, their lips landing at odd angles and making unerotic sounds, but the buzz made it feel like sparks lighting up inside Cain. He relished the softness of Helios lips. Cain ran his hands from the top of Helios’s shoulders, down his back, over his thighs, then made his way back up again. The moans he elicited from Helios, coupled with the dry humping of their hips was causing a nagging swell in his pants. 

“Fuck!” Cain swore and reached to grope at Helios’s crotch, where the fighter had also began to harden. 

“Ngh! Cain!” Helios moaned, burying his face Cain’s neck. He kissed and nibbled while grinding his hips. Cain pulled his head back with a tug of his hair. 

“That’s my job,” Cain said, annoyed. He put his hands on Helios ass and pressed their hips together. He also began to bite at the younger fighter’s neck, making himself busy at leaving marks, not even thinking about who may see them the next day. 

“Shit, Cain!” Helios was turning into a mess. 

Cain moaned along Helios’s shoulder blade. He wanted to move this to the bedroom. He pulled away enough to look the fighter in the eyes. His obsidian eyes stared into Helios’s eyes of hazel and honey. He had never noticed the flecks of gold in them before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardcore headcannon Helios as Hispanic 
> 
> ((❤PLEASE leave your opinions in the comments or shoot me and ask on Tumblr!❤))


	4. Couples Who Puke Together Stay Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. There's nothing sexy in this chapter. (sorry)

CAIN

Cain stirred and groaned, awaking from a deep, peaceful sleep to a god awful hangover. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. His head was ringing. Memories recurred to him in bits and pieces. Making out with Helios, going to Helios’s room, tearing off their clothes... He opened one eye and felt around the bed. 

“Helios?” He asked the empty space. 

He heard moaning from the floor. “Why the fuck are you down there?” 

“You kicked me off the bed, fucknuts.” Helios crawled up to lie next to Cain. He shoved his head underneath a pillow and moaned again. 

“My head fucking hurts.” He groaned.

The sound, so close, resounded in Cain’s ears. “Don’t talk so fucking loud.” 

Despite the small space (two buff fighters in one full sized bed), Cain was surprised that he felt comforted to have Helios by his side. He had to stop himself from reaching over and rubbing Helios’s back like he would for Abel, but when Helios fell back asleep, he didn't stop himself from gently smoothing down his mused up hair.

Though they both felt terrible, the fighters managed to fall asleep for a few more hours.

“What time is it?” Helios asked when they awoke, not raising his head from the pillow. 

“I don’t know,” Cain replied with irritation. He just wanted to nap with Helios.

Cain heard Helios rummaging. Helios must have grabbed his datapad. “It’s 9:24,” he announced. Cain grunted. 

“Selene wasn’t here earlier, was he?” Helios asked, sounding worried. 

“I don’t think so,” Cain responded, turning his head to face Helios. 

Helios looked at Cain and sighed. “I’m going to see if he’s downstairs,” he said, pushing himself up. He walked over to the closet, picking his clothes off the floor as he did so. 

Cain groaned and got up as well. “I may as well go back to my room.” He started looking for his clothes. He managed to find his shirt and boxers before he got distracted by Helios. 

Helios had his back bare back to Cain as he grabbed fresh clothes from his closet and started to dress himself. Cain felt his heart flutter, something he was NOT familiar with. It didn’t make sense, they had seen eachother naked countless times now. Nothing about sex in general had ever fazed him before, but something about Helios, in the curve of his spine, or the angle of his shoulder blades, gave Cain chills. Cain didn’t think these feelings were sexual. For some reason, Helios’s appearance was driving him up the wall. The only other person Cain remotely got these feelings for was Abel.

Cain shook his head, throwing away his emotional thoughts. He did seriously consider bending Helios over the bed right there, but his hangover made him forget the idea. 

Realising that he had been staring at Helios (AGAIN), he rushed to find his pants, socks, and boots. He was dressed by the time Helios turned around. 

“Do you have any idea where Abel and Selene went last night?” Helios asked. “Or Deimos?” He added at the last minute, apparently trying to be considerate.

“I don’t even know where WE went last night,” Cain told him. He stared at Helios’s shirt. It read “I can’t even think straight.” “Cute shirt, gayboy,” he remarked sarcastically. Though he did enjoy how tight it fit him. 

“Well fuck you, because I topped last night,” Helios goaded. 

“Like hell you did! You don’t even remember last night,” Cain accused. Like hell he would ever let this idiot fuck him.

“I remember that much,” Helios replied defensively. 

“Bullshit.” Cain started toward the door, making sure to slap Helios’s ass on the way out. 

“Fuck off, Cain!” Helios yelled after him. 

“Oh, I plan to!” Cain hollered without looking back, unaware of the adoring eyes that followed him. 

\--

HELIOS

Helios found himself blushing at Cain’s departure. He stared after him, disappointed that Cain couldn't stay. His heart was still thumping from when Cain pet his hair earlier. He must have thought that he was asleep. It took all his focus to keep his breathing calm, not wanting Cain to draw his hand away.

He shouldn't be feeling this way about a casual fuck. Helios shook himself off, grabbed his jacket, and headed downstairs. 

The bar wasn't busy, but there were several natives and Kepler soldiers about eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Helios didn't see Selene anywhere. His eye was caught by Deimos sitting alone at one of the tables. He walked over to him.

"Hey, Deimos," Helios greeted him. Deimos looked up at him from his coffee. He looked bored and disinterested, his cheek resting on his hand. When he noticed Helios’s shirt, he raised an eyebrow.

“You like it?” He asked. Deimos gave him a weird look. 

“...Why is it dyed like that?” Deimos finally asked, bewildered. He was referring to the tie-dye pattern of the shirt. 

Helios shrugged. “It looks cool.” Seeing that Deimos was not impressed by his wardrobe, he changed the subject. "Have you seen Selene?" Deimos pointed behind him with his thumb. Helios followed with his gaze. He saw an empty bar and a bored bartender. Helios gave Deimos a confused look, but he had already lost interest in their conversation. He probably wouldn't explain even if Helios asked. 

Helios walked up to the bartender. 

"Um, have you seen anyone with long black and white hair?" He asked her. She had a dark, olive skin. Her nose was small and pointed. It had an interesting nostril piercing. She had a pair of thick eyebrows that contrasted her delicate features. 

"You mean Selene?" She responded with her tiny mouth and pouty lips.

"You know him?" Selene knew his way around here.

"He's right here." She motioned behind the counter. Helios came around the bar, and was shocked to find Selene curled up asleep under the sink. 

"How long has he been here?" Helios asked, bewildered. He rushed to Selene's side to try and gently wake him up.

"Well, he was up pretty late," the bartender thought a moment. "My shift started at three or so, and we talked for a few hours, so not that long, I guess." 

Helios gently nudged Selene to no avail "You really let him sleep here?"

She shrugged. "He wasn't bothering anybody. Plus I was scared he wouldn't get to his room safely."

Considering that, and the shape Selene appeared to be in, Helios imagined that he must have drank as much, if not more, than Cain and him last night. 

"Selene?" Helios raised his voice slightly. 

With an ungraceful snore, Selene shot up from his curled position. Helios place his hand on his head to keep him from bumping it on the sink. “What?” His hair was a mess, and he was missing the jacket he wore last night.

“How do you feel?” Helios put his hand on Selene’s shoulder.

Selene put his head in his hands. “Awful.” He glanced around, unable to keep his eyes open. “Where’s Abel?”

As if on cue, someone stirred in directly underneath the counter. From underneath dish towels, wadded napkins, and two jackets, Abel popped up. “Selene?” He looked just as bad as Selene. 

“Over here,” Selene grumbled.

“Stop yelling,” Abel groaned. 

“Morning, Selene,” The bartender chimed in, a little late. “Morning, Abel.”

“Hi, Aadhira,” Abel and Selene sleepily greeted. 

“What time is it?” Selene looked at Helios.

“Almost ten in the morning.” 

“I’m going to bed.” Selene stood up. Wavering, he put his hand on the sink. 

“Me, too.” Abel followed suit.

“Do you need help?” Helios was worried about Selene.

“We’re fine,” Selene assured him. “I just want to get to sleep.” Abel nodded behind him. He gave Helios a peck on the cheek and miserably made his way to the stairs. Abel gave Helios a small wave and went with Selene. 

Feeling hungry, Helios took a seat at the bar.

“Does your shirt say ‘I can’t even think straight’?” Aadhira asked.

\--

CAIN 

After Cain returned to his room (thank god his room key was still in his pocket), he found Abel missing. Considering that it was midmorning, though, Abel had probably gotten up and left for breakfast or something. Deciding not to worry, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. He was only asleep for a few minutes before he heard Abel come in. 

“Missed you, princess,” Cain said as he stirred from sleep, but stopped when he looked up at Abel. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess and his clothes were completely disheveled, like someone had manhandled him. “You look like shit.”

Abel started to undress. “Wow, Cain, dial the charm back.”

Cain was up and out of bed in an instant, ready to fight. “Who did this?” A horrible thought crossed his mind. “Were you gone all night?” If someone hurt Abel like that… He grabbed Abel’s forearm. “ABEL,” he demanded. 

“CAIN,” Abel wrenched his arm from Cain’s grip. “Selene and I got drunk and fell asleep downstairs,” he explained in frustration, annoyed by Cain’s controlling behavior. “Happy?”

Cain was relieved, but he realised what a display he had made. He nodded. Abel continued undressing. Cain ran his fingers through his hair, anxious. “Are you okay?” he finally asked. 

Abel sighed. “Yeah,” he lazily tossed his clothes into the closet. “I’m just really tired,” he turned to Cain. “And my head hurts.” 

Cain couldn’t help but give him a once over to check for any bruises. He was relieved to find no marks, other than those from the lovebites Cain left. He snorted. “Hangovers are fucking fun, aren’t they?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Abel’s eyes began to droop. 

Cain took Abel in his arms and kissed him. Abel happily kissed back. He laid his hands on Cain’s chest. It was nothing sexual, just there lips pushing back and forth in a soft, intimate rhythm. Cain rarely went without involving his tongue or teeth, but he found himself making more and more exceptions to his aggression. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of Abel’s mouth as he let out a sigh. Suddenly, he felt Abel freeze. He pulled back with a “hm?” to see what was wrong. Abel, looking pale, stared straight ahead into nothing, his lips a thin line. 

“Babe?” Cain tried. 

Abel stepped away into the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting soon followed. Cain sighed and went in after him. He found Abel on his knees convulsing into the toilet. Cain kneeled behind him and rubbed his back.

“Look like you can’t hold your liquor like you thought you could, prin-” He stopped. Turning around, he threw himself at the counter and began puking into the sink. 

\--

HELIOS

“Do you want to eat or something?” Aadhira asked Helios. They had been talking for a little while now. After introducing himself, Helios had quickly grown to like her. She was nice and friendly. He had gotten so absorbed into their conversation that he forgot how hungry he was. 

“How’s the coffee here?” he asked. 

She made a face and shrugged. “Passable,” her eyes lit up like she just remembered something. “but there’s a coffee shop down the street with some good stuff,” she offered. 

Helios was interested. “Where is it?” 

Aadhira motioned with her left hand. “Just a few doors down. It’s called ‘Kalinga.’ The food there is pretty nice, too.” 

“I’ll go try it.” Before Helios could even stand up, a familiarly boisterous voice exclaimed “Hey, Helios!” Without even turning around, he could tell that Athos had come over. “Are you getting coffee?”

“Yeah, why?” It’s not that Helios disliked Athos. In fact, he got along much better with Athos than many of the other fighters on the ship. He was funny and genuinely likeable, he just had a way of complicating things whenever he was around. 

“Would you grab me some?” 

“Sure, I guess.”

“Hey!” Another fighter called out. “Is Helios going on a coffee run?” 

“Helios is going on a coffee run?”

“Guys! Helios is going on a coffee run!”

There were suddenly a dozen Kepler soldiers wanting Helios to bring them coffee. Helios wanted to say no, but couldn’t manage a word in the throng of orders.

“Alright! Fine!” he yelled. 

“I’ll gather everyone’s orders and money,” Aadhira said over everyone. “You can go get your coat,” she said to Helios.

Helios looked at her gratefully. He rushed up to his room while Aadhira took charge of the soldiers like a commander, ordering them into a line. 

In his room, he found Selene deep asleep, wrapped in a thick layer of blankets. Helios walked over and gave him a kiss on his head. He tried to wake Selene, just to see if he wanted coffee or anything, but to no avail. Giving up, he grabbed his heavy coat and scarf on the chest by his bed.

“Helios?” A soft mew came from Selene.

“What is it, baby?” Helios went back to Selene’s side. 

Selene peeked out of the blankets. “Are you wearing the ‘I can’t even think straight’ shirt?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s cute.” Selene smiled, “I like it.” 

Helios felt himself smile at Selene’s compliment. “Thanks. Was that all you needed?”

“Can you start a fire?” Selene asked.

“Sure.” They shared a quick kiss. 

Using the synthetic logs and lighter by the fireplace, he started a fire. The fireplace was situated against the wall with windows. It was specially fashioned with a chimney that took the air out without having to go straight up through the roof, which was probably how each room was capable of having their own fireplace. 

“Do you want anything else?” Helios turned to Selene. “I was going to get coffee from a shop nearby.”

Selene had buried half his face in the blankets again. “No, I’m fine, thanks. I think I’ll puke if I eat anything.” 

Helios gently stroked Selene’s hair and gave him one last kiss. He made for the door again. “See you later, then.” He wanted to just curl up with Selene, but he also really needed to put some caffeine in his system.

“Bye.”

Helios went back downstairs. The crowd had dispersed, and Aadhira had an organized pile of money. 

“I told everyone that they’re just getting plain coffee,” she informed him.

Helios smiled at her. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem.” She waved it off. “But, could you get me a chai?” She looked at him hopefully.

“Sure.” He figured that he owed her anyway for watching out for Selene and Abel, as well as controlling the onslaught of orders.

She beamed. “The money is all here.” Helios zipped the wad up in an inside coat pocket to keep it safe. He went to the door and braced himself for the cold. Helios stepped outside and immediately tripped.

“How do people live on this goddamn planet?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Europa is moon, not a planet, Helios! 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be a doozy; get ready!!


	5. All the Ice on Europa Won't Help that Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this really stressed me out at first, but things started falling together and now I'm pretty proud of it. It isn't as long as I thought it would be, but I'm still satisfied.
> 
> I can't stress enough how much everyone's positivity has effected me. I've made so many new friends. Everyone has just been wonderful. Thank you all so much!!!!

SELENE

“I’m gonna see what Ethos is up to,” Abel told Selene after Helios almost puked trying to get down his second glass. 

“I’m going to go drink something that isn’t terrible.” Selene was desperate to leave, too. 

Abel glanced over, about to invite Deimos, but he had slipped away already. 

Cain and Helios were so absorbed in their game, they didn’t even notice their navigators leaving. 

“There’s Ethos and the others!” Abel pointed them out.

Selene’s attention was caught by a bar that didn’t look too busy. The bartender looked friendly. 

“I’m going to go sit at the bar,” Selene told him. 

Abel looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue. “I’ll see you around, then,” Abel finally said, parting Selene.

Selene was a little relieved to see him go, which made him feel guilty. While he did recognize that Abel wasn’t in his right mind when he had made such a bad impression on Selene when they first started working together, Selene couldn’t shake the bitter taste of envy and irritation that overcame him when Abel was around. It was annoying how Helios wanted to spend time with Cain, since Selene and Abel would be around each other by default. He hoped his distaste didn’t show. 

Going to the bar, Selene asked in his first language “Do you speak Hindi?” 

The bartender, a young woman with a bright smile, eagerly responded in kind. “Why yes, I do!” She set the glass she had been cleaning down. “Can I get you something?” 

Selene took a seat. “Do you have...” Selene struggled with how to put it. He didn’t know the right terminology they used on the colonies. “...anything traditional?”

“You mean like feni or gudamaba?” She knew what he was talking about.

Selene was shocked. “You have gudamaba out here?” Wasn’t that stuff made from methane?

“Yep!” She seemed pretty proud, too. “You want some?” 

“I don’t feel like getting poisoned while I’m on shore leave.” Selene had never touched gudamaba, but he’d heard stories. 

She laughed. “I can tell that you’re not a native.” 

Selene shook his head. “It’s not even legal on Earth.” 

“You’re from Earth?” Her eyes widened. “You shouldn’t have told me that.” She became serious. “Now I’m gonna expect a great tip.”

“Only if you actually take my order.” 

“I’m sorry.” She laughed. “What were you wanting?” Selene like her.

“Do you make handia here?” Selene dearly missed the rice beer made back home.

She grinned. “It’s our best stuff.” She went to work getting taking a large bottle off a metal shelf.

“What is your name?” Selene asked as she poured a glass. 

She grunted, hefting the heavy jug back into place. “Aadhira.” Dusting her hands off, she turned to Selene. “Your’s?”

Selene thought a minute. He was pretty sure that they had to use their task names on shore leave, too. “You can call me Selene.” 

Aadhira pulled up a stool sitting behind the bar and sat. They continued their conversation, still speaking Hindi. The two got along very well. They were similar enough to have a lot of common ground, yet different enough to make conversation interesting. They talked about their homes, family, friends. 

“What is it like living on Earth?” Aadhira asked after they had talked for a while.

“Well…” Selene didn’t know where to start. “Sometimes it’s not cold.” 

That made Aadhira laugh. “I never would have guessed.” Selene wasn’t sure, but he thought that she became a little sad when she asked “But seriously though, is it,” she paused, thinking. “nice?”

Selene’s eyes softened. There were a lot of things she must have meant by “nice.” Do you have food on the table at every meal? Do you feel safe? Are you happy there?

“My family is pretty well off, honestly, so I had it pretty nice growing up.” 

“What does it look like?” Aadhira’s eyes shined with wonder. “I’ve heard that the ground is…” She waved her hands in front of her in odd motions. “...like, bumpy?” 

The way she explained it made Selene chuckle. “It depends on where you are.” He remembered his home. “The city I’m from is pretty flat, but we don’t need special shoes to walk around.” 

“That sounds luxurious.”

“It is. The countryside, though, has a lot of mountains.”

Aadhira’s eyes widened. “Aren’t those the big, like…” She used her arms again, this time forming an upside-down V over her head. “...REALLY big hunks of rock?”

“Yeah.”

She set her arms down, amazed. “Wow.” She considered a minute. “Where are you from?” She asked, looking back up at him. 

“New Delhi,” Selene was starting to feel homesick. “India.” 

She nodded. “My ancestors came from there. I’ve always wanted to see it.” Again, Selene sensed a sad shadow behind Aadhira’s smile. 

A few natives had gathered at the other end of the bar. “I better go help them.” Aadhira excused herself. 

Selene nodded in understanding. Alone for a moment, he took a sip of his third glass of handia. He couldn’t get tired of the chilled sweetness. 

“Can I sit here?” 

Selene turned to see Abel approaching him. He hid his annoyance. “Sure. Go ahead.”

Abel took a seat, and they sat in tense silence for a few moments.

Finally, Abel said “I don’t feel like I ever really thanked you for everything you did for me, Selene.” He was referring to both saving the ship, regaining Abel’s mind, and keeping him from a court martial. 

Selene had defended Abel earnestly when he had been accused of treason. He recognized that Abel was just as much the victim as everyone else on the ship, and would not sit by and let Abel lose everything he had worked for. Even if Selene had hated Abel, (which he almost did) he would never let something so unjust happen. 

“I only did what was right, Abel,” Selene assured him. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“No, Selene.” Abel became assertive. “I mean it. I don’t know what would have happened to all of us if you hadn’t been there,” he looked at Selene gratefully. “Or what would have happened to me afterwards.” 

“Everyone would be dead,” Selene thought to himself. “Including you.”

“And you know,” Abel continued. Selene could have sworn that he sounded a little shy. “I have really been wanting to talk to you alone.” He looked Selene in the eyes. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Selene grimaced internally. Apparently, he hadn’t been covering his feelings up enough. He considered saying that it wasn’t true; that Abel was jumping to conclusions, but lying never did anyone any good. “I might have been,” admitted Selene.

Abel looked down, hurt. 

“Listen,” Selene began to explain. “I think you’re trying to build a friendship that isn’t there.” Abel looked at Selene. The wet look in his eyes, almost stopped Selene. Almost. “I helped you because it was the right thing to do. I just don’t think we are-”

“Wow, Abel.” An obnoxious voice butted in. Selene set his jaw. He knew who that snotty, french accent laced voice belonged to.

Abel rolled his eyes, becoming irritated. “What do you want, Phobos?”

“First you go after the new fighter, and now you’re trying to get your hands on his navvy?” Phobos sneered, leaning against the bar. “How much dick are you planning to inhale on shore leave?” 

God, Selene couldn’t stand Phobos. Selene wasn’t on the best terms with Abel, but hearing Phobos tear him down like that was making him livid. He looked at Abel, waiting to hear his come back, but was surprised to see that Abel was glaring at the floor. Why didn’t he fight back?

“You know what, Phobos?” Selene turned on him. “Maybe if you actually got some dick once in a while, you wouldn’t be such a salty, jealous BITCH.” 

Abel shot his head up, shocked. Phobos stared agape at Selene. Both were at a loss for words. Selene turned around and drank the last of his rice beer. Selene started to say something, but Selene cut him off, not even turning around “Shove it up your ass, Phobos.” 

Phobos opened and closed his mouth, not even angry, just taken aback. He left with a pathetic “Fuck you.” 

Abel looked to Selene with a newfound respect, regarding him with adoring eyes. “Selene,” Abel started to ask him in an even tone. “What’s your favorite drink?” 

Selene looked at him, finding the sudden question a little odd. “Fireball whiskey, I guess.” Selene did love his traditional drinks, but he had a weakness for the hot western cinnamon concoction. “Why?”

“Because after seeing you tear one into Phobos,” Abel became excited. “I feel like celebrating!” He turned to Aadhira, who Selene suspected had been eavesdropping, and asked “Do you have a bottle of fireball whiskey?” 

Aadhira nodded. She was all too excited to grab a bottle from the shelf and two new glasses. “Secret military discount.” She told them as she poured their glasses. 

“Thank you!” Abel said eagerly. 

Selene gave a polite “Thanks.” 

Abel held up his glass. “To telling Phobos to fuck off.”

Selene couldn’t help but smile. He could find Abel charming sometimes. “To telling Phobos to fuck off.” They toasted and shot their drinks back. The fiery cinnamon and alcohol gave Selene a welcome jolt. 

Abel poured them another round. “You seem to communicate well with the people here,” he noted. 

Selene couldn’t bale out now. He may as well make nice with Abel. “Yeah. Europa was colonised by different groups from Asia and the Middle East. Since I’m from India, I have a few things in common with some of the people here.” Selene took a drink. The spice lit up inside his chest like a star.

Abel perked up. “I didn’t know you were from India. You hardly have an accent.”

“I grew up speaking both English and Hindu,” Selene admitted. “My father works in government, so we met a lot of people from the west.”

“My father works in government, too. He’s a senator. What does your father do?” Abel asked Selene, interested. 

“He’s a member of the national labor bureau.”

Abel thought for a moment. “My father did a political thing in India once. Is your dad’s surname Kapoor?”

Oh. OH. Selene remembered his dad talking about that meeting. “Your father’s surname must be Croft.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Their conversation had turned tense. Abel’s dad must have had a lot to say about it, too. They shot back their drinks at the same time. As Selene refilled their glasses, he asked “Was your dad pissy after the press shoot, too?” The whiskey was making him a little bold.

Abel laughed nervously. “He can be kind of...terrible.” He took a good sized sip.

Selene had a lopsided smirk as he stared at his drink. He could relate. His father wasn’t a bad person or a bad parent, he just said some mean things sometimes. 

“So your dad wasn’t happy with their meeting?” Abel asked Selene.

The PR the two government workers went to worked out great, actually. They created positive press about good national relations, which helped both politicians in their careers. Behind the scenes, though…

Selene shifted in his seat. “He’s got a thing against white people.”

Abel didn’t seem affected. “After hearing the things my dad says about other people, I don’t blame him.” 

After another glass, Abel asked “Do you have any siblings?” 

“I’m the second oldest out of five kids.” Selene refilled his glass after Abel did his. “You?”

“I’m an only child. Do you like having four siblings?” Abel asked. 

“It depends.” 

“What do you mean?”

Selene set his glass down. “When I’m home and have to listen to them fight, it’s gets pretty old.” He felt himself smile sadly. “But then when I’m light years away, I almost miss them.”

“Do you fight with them a lot?” Abel asked in a concerned tone. 

“As much as other siblings do.” Selene shrugged. “Just enough to make it annoying.” Nothing could make him hate his family. He loved them too much. 

“Tell me about it,” Abel suddenly said.

Selene quirked an eyebrow. “About what?” 

Abel’s eyes had that glint in them, like he was eagerly waiting to learn. “Your family, where you grew up, about you.” 

“It’s kind of boring.” There really wasn’t much at all for Selene to talk about.

Abel turned so that his whole body faced Selene. He scooted a little closer and put his elbow on the counter. With adoring eyes, he rested his cheek on his hand. “I’m listening.” 

Whenever Abel did something cute (like he was doing now) Selene normally became agitated, but this, for whatever reason, made him feel endeared, and maybe a little flustered. He let out an airy laugh. Selene gradually opened up about himself, starting just with his siblings’ names and then going into stories about their hijinks. 

Selene made sure to throw in some questions for Abel, so as not to be rude. He was caught off guard by just how much Abel seemed to genuinely find him interesting, and Abel was pretty fun to listen to. Talking to him was much easier than he thought it would be. He regretted not giving him a chance sooner. 

As they continued to drink down the whiskey, their conversation grew sloppier. 

“Abel,” Selene slurred. Sitting up straight was suddenly difficult. “Has anyone told you that you’re pretty?” The alcohol was breaking down his filter.

Abel was in no better state. “No, why would they? You’re the hot one.” 

Selene rolled his eyes the best he could. “Please, Abel. I couldn’t be even mildly not hideous even if I tried.” He has tried.

“No!” Abel exclaimed. 

“I’m not attractive, Abel!” Abel’s expression grew bewildered. “And I’m not a good enough navigator to compensate.” Tears began to bead Selene’s eyes. He furiously rubbed at them and shot back another dose of hot cinnamon. “I just,” he had to fight back a lump that had formed in his throat. “I’m not pretty like you are.” Selene couldn’t look Abel in the eyes. “My skin is dark, and my hair isn’t white, like yours.” 

“What?” Abel choked out. His eyes were softly sad, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Selene continued his weepy musing. “I dyed my hair like this,” he motioned to his hair. “when I entered the academy. My family forbids bleaching.” He was referring to the modern custom of bleaching one’s skin and hair to obtain a pale complexion. Anymore it was a status symbol. 

“I’d always wanted to though.” Selene gulped and continued. “I hate my skin. I hate my hair. Even my nose.” He had to scrub at his eyes again. His tears stubbornly refused to subside. “But since I wouldn’t see my family for a while, I figured that I could try it out.” Why wouldn’t the burn in throat go away? “But then I HATED it. It was-I-” Selene had to stop and breath. “I realised that I would never be good. Or at least look good. Not like I wanted.” He put his hands over his face. His tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, Selene.” Abel soothed him. He rubbed a hand over his back. “I can’t believe you would ever think that about yourself. I-I mean…” Abel sighed. “You are so beautiful. I had to do double take the first time I saw you.” Selene peeked out at Abel behind his fingers. “Everything about you is just perfect.” Selene noticed that Abel was blushing, which made him realise that he was also blushing, too. He didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the small flame that Abel was lighting inside him. “And I mean everything!” Abel took Selene’s face in his hands. They were soft and gentle. “Your eyes…” Abel came closer. Selene closed his eyes. He felt a kiss brush each eyelid. A shiver electrified him from his head to his toes. He opened his eyes and was greeted by warm, black eyes. They were an endless kind of black that went on forever. Selene wanted to explore them. “Your nose…” Abel kissed his nose. Selene nearly went cross-eyed, but shut his eyes again when he realised how silly that would look. When Abel pulled back this time, he looked Selene’s face over. His eyes were blissful. Selene was all too eager for what Abel planned next. “Your mouth…” Soft as a falling leaf, Abel kissed Selene. Selene kissed back with the same gentle touch. He put his hands on Abel’s. He was disappointed when Abel pulled away.

Abel’s thumb brushed Selene’s cheek. “You always smell like cinnamon, too.” Abel smiled. Selene realised that he had stopped crying. 

“Do you mean it?” Selene asked. 

“Of course I do, Selene.” Selene relished the sound of Abel saying his name. He forgot why he ever wanted to distance himself from Abel. 

Selene took a hold of Abel’s shoulders and brought their lips together with more force than before. Abel was surprised, but eagerly started kissing back. At first, they kissed into each other out of sync, both a little too excited. After a few breaths, they evened out into a steady rhythm. 

“And you’re so strong, Selene.” Abel inserted between breaths. Selene smashed their lips back together, not wanting to waste a single second. 

“I don’t know if I could have done what you did.” Abel was taking every opportunity to compliment Selene and assure him of all he was worth. 

“It’s just,” Abel huffed. “Everything was against you, but you powered through it.” Selene put all his energy into their next kiss, trying not to show how each word Abel spoke reverberated inside Selene like the gong of a bell.

After another pause for air, Abel said “You’re amazing.” Their kiss continued, but Abel pulled away, once again bearing a face full of concern. “Why are you crying again?” 

Selene realised that his cheeks were wet. He smiled. “Because you’re amazing, too.” Before Abel could say another word, Selene caught Abel’s mouth in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Phobos, I really do, but that scene was so fun to write. 
> 
> Aadhira was eavesdropping the whole time. She thinks Selene and Abel is the most adorable couple she's ever seen. She probably started crying when they started kissing. 
> 
> Sassy Deimos is next chapter!


	6. Helios Thinks About Cain and Vomits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a freak for integrated puke into my fic so much. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the love and support you guys!

HELIOS

After going back to his room to get the goddamn boot attachments, Helios was finally able to walk safely on Europa’s terrain. This time, the brisk air greeted him without a harsh slip onto the cold ground. 

What was the coffee place called? “Kalinga”? All the buildings looked the same, but Aadhira said that it was only a few blocks over. He adjusted his scarf and started walking in the direction that Aadhira had indicated. 

Helios shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. He regretted not grabbing the hat that came with the coat. Europa was definitely colder than Mars. Cain is an idiot. Cain… Helios’s cheeks flushed thinking about him. Cain had a way of dominating whatever space he was in, even when he wasn’t around. 

Helios could see his breath as he exhaled. The sight reminded him of Cain’s hot breath against his skin. It always sent a rush through him that left him begging for more. He shivered thinking about it.

Amidst his daydreaming, a sick feeling rose in his gut. Helios stopped and turned into an alley and started heaving onto the icy ground. As he emptied the contents of his stomach, he could have sworn that something brushed against his back, but he thought he imagined it. When the touch continued, he glanced behind and was surprised to see Deimos gently patting his back. Helios continued his episode until his stomach had extinguished its contents. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and groaned in disgust. 

“Thanks, Deimos.” Helios looked at Deimos, who was apathetic as always. He nodded.

It occurred to Helios that it was weird for Deimos to show up at that exact moment. “Where were you going?” He asked. Deimos only shrugged. This boy was an enigma. 

Helios thought for a moment. “Were you wanting to get coffee with me?”

Deimos glanced away and nodded. He could have just said so. The two started walking, within a minute they were at Kalinga. They went inside and Helios placed his order for the coffee and chai.

“Do you want to add your order to mine?” Helios turned and asked Deimos as he took the cash out of his pocket. 

Deimos shook his head and rubbed his hands in his pockets. He had no money. 

Does that mean that Deimos had came here with Helios just to hang out with him? Helios was touched. 

“I’ll buy you some.” Helios ordered a cup for Deimos and himself, as well as two good looking pastries from a display case. They were called “hopiang munggos.” They got their two coffees and pastries first. Helios gave Deimos one of the pastries. Deimos nodded in thanks. Though he still didn’t say anything, Helios could see his eyes soften. 

They ate the pastries, a bean paste-filled sweet, and sipped at their coffee (which was pretty good) while they waited. Helios looked towards Deimos, who was glancing around the shop like a curious kitten. Helios couldn’t deny that he was attractive, but not in an exclusively sexual manner. He had a cute face bright eyes, and his short stature was out right adorable, even more so with his coat being too big for him. Helios couldn’t deny that he may have gotten lost in Deimos’s eyes when he wasn’t paying attention on several occasions. 

A dozen of the coffee cups were fit into a box with a handle. A one that didn’t fit and Aadhira’s chai were put in a smaller four-cup tray. Helios took the larger box while Deimos carried the tray with their coffee. 

Helios tried to think up conversation topics on the way back. He had no idea what would actually get a response out of Deimos. He settled with “What did you do after you left last night?” 

Deimos was silent for a moment. “...didn’t get drunk.” He sent a piercing look at Helios. It felt judgemental.

That was kind of sassy. “It’s not like I was wasted,” Helios defended. 

Deimos shot him an accusing look. 

“Okay, yeah I kind of did,” he admitted. “I wasn’t as bad as Cain, though.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Helios didn’t appreciate this attitude. “The one time you open your mouth and all you do is talk shit.” 

Deimos shrugged. Helios caught a smirk on his face. It was irritating, but Helios couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

\--

CAIN

Cain awoke to the smell of Abel’s hair. The duo lay curled up in Cain’s bed. They were originally in their own beds, but after about twenty minutes, Abel had shyly asked if he could sleep with Cain, who obliged by holding up the blankets for Abel to crawl under with him. 

Cain exhaled through his nose and lazily kiss Abel’s head. Abel stirred and buried his face in Cain’s chest. 

“Morning, princess,” Cain said sleepily. He wrapped his arms tightly around Abel.

“Mmf.” Was all that Abel got out. 

Cain nuzzled at Abel’s hair. He began to kiss his way to Abel’s ear, where he nibbled, trying to get a rise out of Abel.

“Cain…” Abel whined. Cain’s teasing was getting the desired effect. 

Abel squirmed a little in Cain’s grip. Cain held fast and buried his face in Abel’s neck. He nibbled in just the right spot where he knew Abel was ticklish. Abel started to giggle. 

“No, Cain!” Abel scolded him as if he were a kitten batting at the curtains. He tried to scoot away from Cain’s teasing bites. He effectively got Cain off of him by shoving his head away, but he did nothing to escape Cain’s arms. 

Cain chuckled. The sight of Abel grinning like an idiot and the sound of his uncontrollable giggles was both the best and worse drug combo Cain has ever been exposed to, and he’s used some shit. 

“How’s the hangover, princess?” He asked after the laughter subsided. 

“Mmm…” Abel nuzzled Cain’s shoulder. “Better.” His eyes looked up at Cain’s. “Yours?” 

His black eyes looked at him adoringly. The flush across his fair features warmed Cain’s shoulder. Cain could feel his smile threaten to grow. “Not terrible.”

Abel sighed peacefully. They laid in silence for a while.

“Do you know what time it is?” Abel asked.

“No.” Cain didn’t care. 

Cain felt Abel shift as he reached to grab his datapad. “It’s 1:00.” 

Cain just “mmph”ed. Abel rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Cain. 

“What happened to you and Helios last night?” Abel asked curiously. There wasn’t edge to his voice, he was simply interested.

Cain rolled onto his side to face Abel. “We had maybe three drinks, then we managed to stumble back to our rooms.” He left out their sexual encounter, not because he was hiding it from Abel, but because he just didn’t feel like it was necessary to mention. He was certain Abel knew that Helios and Cain did some casual fucking on the side, but he was also sure that Abel didn’t feel threatened by their relationship. Abel trusted that their sex was just that: sex. 

“What happened to you and Selene?” Cain kept the possessiveness out of his voice. He still had a bad feeling in his gut about what a drunk Abel could get into behind his back. 

“We talked over a bottle of Fireball.” Abel chuckled. “You should have heard what he said to Phobos.” 

“What did he say?” Cain was suddenly interested. He hated Phobos as much as Abel, or anyone else on the ship really, did. 

“Okay so,” Abel ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. “Phobos came up to us out of nowhere and was just, you know, being Phobos, and-” 

“What did he say?” Cain wanted every detail.

“It doesn’t matter. So-”

“What did he say, Abel?” He tried to keep himself from sounding too demanding, but he was not above threatening Phobos later if he needed to. 

Abel sighed. “He asked how much dick I planned on inhaling.” He admitted in an even tone. 

Cain gave a “tch”. “What did you say back?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Abel smiled. “Selene beat me too it. He told him, and I’m quoting, ‘maybe if you got some dick once in awhile, you wouldn’t be such a salty, jealous bitch.’” 

Cain snorted. He had a level of respect for Selene. First he saves the ship and Abel, and then he insults Phobos. Yeah, Selene was alright. 

“Phobos is a douche.” Cain said.

“You’re telling me.” Abel pulled a pillow under his head. “A few navs were getting together later to walk around. Do you want to come?” 

“I’d rather not. I’m still trying to sleep the hangover off.” Cain probably could go without too much of a headache, but he didn’t want to hang out with a bunch of navigators. 

Abel nodded. “You did get way more hammered than we did.” He put on a smug smile.

Cain’s eyebrow rose. “You couldn’t even walk back to our room.”

“At least it took me more than two shots to get tipsy,” Abel told him with a shit eating grin.

Cain smirked. “You little shit.” He rose and tried to pull Abel under him. Abel laughed and grappled with him. Cain managed to pin him down, holding his wrists in one hand above his head. 

“It looks like I need to remind you how things work between us,” Cain threatened. 

Abel smiled up at him, blushing furiously. “Prove it.” 

“I will, sweetheart.” Cain brought their lips together. This time, he used his tongue help impose dominance. Abel’s blush warmed his cheeks. Abel moaned into the kiss, building up Cain’s erection. 

Cain reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the lube they used yesterday. He slicked up his fingers while still kissing Abel. Abel kept his hands above his head obediently, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

Cain broke their kiss and sat on his knees between Abel’s legs. He ripped off Abel’s boxers, and inserted his index finger. He gently pulled himself in an out, gently stretching Abel out. 

“Mmh… Cain…” Abel moaned. He moved his hips to try and get Cain in deeper, but Cain would not allow it. He pulled back everytime Abel bucked his hips, making him whine. 

“Cain, please!...More!” Abel was already turning into an absolute mess. Cain smirked and inserted his middle finger. He began to scissor, stretching Abel out further. 

“How’re you doing, princess?” Cain chuckled. 

“Mmmmnnn…” Abel could only whine in response. 

Seeing Abel’s erection twitch, Cain began to pump at the shaft in time with his fingers. 

“Cain!” Abel exclaimed. Cain could tell that Abel was desperately trying to hold his hips back. He inserted a third finger. Abel let out a yelp. 

It wasn’t long before Abel was begging for more. Stopping the prepping and teasing, Cain made fast at lubing up his cock. Abel gazed at it in wonder. 

Cain smirked up at him. “You ready?”

Abel nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

Without hesitation, Cain pushed himself inside Abel. The rush of Abel taking all of him in set off deep and sensual moans from Cain. Cain started out slowly, thrusting his hips with slow and meaningful motions, but gradually escalated his speed, going deeper and deeper into Abel, making sure to thrust into his prostate.

Abel screamed Cain’s name. Cain continued grunting and moaning, throwing in a curse here and there. He began to pump Abel’s cock once again, making sure that Abel came before he did. His tactic worked. Abel let out a yell as he peaked. Cum sprayed onto his stomach. The sight of Abel’s fair skin splattered with cum helped push Cain to his orgasm. A loud “Fuck!” escaped his lips as he rode out the high. 

He sighed as he flopped down next to Abel, both basking in the afterglow. He pulled Abel into his arms, spooning him. Abel hummed in satisfaction. 

They spent the remaining time until Abel left cuddled together and exchanging lazy kisses. Abel took a quick shower and gave Cain a goodbye kiss. 

Cain, left alone, couldn’t fall back asleep. He rolled over repeatedly, never finding the right position. Eventually, his thoughts began to wonder. 

He remembered how nice it was to lie in bed with Helios. He really did like Helios, BUT Abel was the one he truly cared for. Right? Anything he felt for Helios was purely platonic or sexual.  
Nothing romantic, even though Helios’ laugh had a way of getting stuck in his head, and talking to him always made him feel better about anything. Sometimes, when Cain couldn’t sleep at night, he would think about what Helios was doing at that moment. Was he dreaming? Maybe he was thinking about him.

No. It would be wrong to like anyone else other than Abel. Back on Mars, people fucked around with other people only when they didn’t care about their relationships. Cain cared about him and Abel. Besides, having feelings for more than one person was just plain selfish. That last thought left an ache in his chest. 

Cain decided that he would prove to himself that he didn’t care for Helios romantically. How? Tell Helios to come here and have sex with him. That would assure himself that he only used Helios sexually. He could just fuck him and ditch him. Cain grabbed his datapad and opened his messages. 

Wait, no. That’s stupid. He lay the datapad beside him. 

What did Abel say Selene’s comeback was? That was really funny. You know who would love to hear that story? Helios.

Cain grabbed his datapad again. Wait. No. Fuck. Goddamnit. 

Cain dropped his datapad beside him. He sighed in frustration. Cain realized that he was just looking for an excuse to talk to Helios. He was making too much out of it. 

Fuck it. Cain decided that if he wanted to tell Helios to come see him, he should just tell Helios to come see him. He was making something out of nothing. There was nothing for him to feel nervous about, if they had sex, they had sex. Big woop. It’s not like there’s anything really between them. 

He texted Helios on his pad. 

\--

HELIOS 

Helios spent the morning hanging out at the bar. Most of his fighter friends and acquaintances hung around after Helios and Deimos brought everyone their orders. Deimos even stayed for a short while. Aadhira had left after getting her tea, since her shift had ended. He hoped that he would get to talk with her again later. 

Helios received a text from Cain. It read “Come up to my room.” Selene came up to him before Helios could respond.

“Hey,” Helios greeted softly. Selene still seemed pretty tired. 

“Hi,” Selene yawned. 

“How’s the hangover?” Helios put his arm around Selene.

“Better.” Selene leaned his head against Helios’ shoulder. “The navs were getting together to explore the town. Do you want to come?”

Helios thought about Cain’s message. “Another fighter and I planned on hanging out,” he told Selene. He rubbed his hand up and down his back. 

“Mmkay.” Selene gave Helios a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.” Helios said as Selene left. Helios turned his attention back to the pad. 

\--

Helios: u mean like 4 sex?

Cain: no we’re gonna sew a friendship quilt. yes we’re gonna have sex wtf

Helios: well dam i brought my sewing needles for nothing then f u

Cain: r u coming or not

Helios: it depends on if you’ll do a good job or not

Cain: hardy har har ur fucking hilarious

Helios: want me to bring up some food?

Cain: aw fuck yea

Helios: wut do u want?

Cain: idc

Helios: u want like, something we could eat off each other???

Cain: mmmm yea i’d love to lick CURRY PASTE off of your cock

Helios: r u srs?????

Cain: god helios NO wtf 

Helios: k i’ll grab w/e

Cain: fine

\--

Helios found a waiter and was able to get two meals in carry-out boxes. Luckily, he remembered Cain and Abel’s room number. He knocked.

“It’s open!” He heard Cain yell. Helios found Cain looking at his datapad, reclined back in an overstuffed chair with his feet up on the bed. His only clothes were a lazily thrown on pair of jeans. When Cain noticed him, he tapped the ashes off his cigarette into a tray on the windowsill. 

"Took you long enough," he commented. 

"I can always leave and take the food with me," Helios retorted. He took a seat at the desk. 

Cain gave a "tch," but held back any snide comments. 

They started eating their curry noodles with the plastic forks that the kitchen had sent up. 

"How's the hangover?" Helios asked. He threw his coat and jacket onto Abel's bed. 

"'S fine," Cain said, his mouth full of noodles. "Yours?" 

"Pretty good considering I threw up on the ice earlier. It's probably frozen solid by now. Do you think they like, clean the ice or something? " 

"Psh, no. Didn't you see the blood on the way in?" 

"That was blood?" Helios asked, surprised. 

"What do you think it was?" 

"Maybe someone spilled juice or something."

Cain looked at him with an incredulous look. Helios realized how stupid that sounded. 

They stared at each other for a moment. “Okay,” Helios broke the silence. “That was dumb.”

“He,” Cain chuckled. “You think?” Cain continued to chuckle, but then it turned to laughing. He bent over, unable to control his laughter. Helios sat fuming, his face beet red. 

“Eat a dick, Cain.” Helios said, embarrassed. 

Cain managed to get a hold of his laughter. “Hey,” he said as his breathing was put under control. Cain got on top of the bed, on his knees. He beckoned Helios over. “C’mere,” he commanded in a soft, gentle voice. 

Helios smiled a little. He set his food on the desk and stood up. He kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed with Cain, mirroring his stance. 

Cain put his hand on Helios’ hip, and brought his other hand up to trace Helios’ jaw. His index finger grazed along his jawbone. To Helios, it felt like a surge of electricity followed the touch of his fingertip. Cain placed his palm to Helios’ cheek. His thumb brushed by Helios’ nose and under his eye. Helios covered Cain’s hand with his. Holding it in place, he turned and kissed Cain’s palm. He hoped that it gave Cain the same rush that he gave him. 

Helios glanced at Cain. His eyes were lidded, and a blush complimented his olive skin. Moving as if hypnotized, Cain pulled Helios closer, closing the gap between their bodies. The sounds of their lips enveloping each other filled the room. 

Cain trailed his hands up Helios' back, under his shirt. His touch made Helios tremble. The trail of his fingertips left his skin ablaze. Helios rubbed his hands over Cain’s sides. They both moaned into their kiss. 

Cain pulled Helios’ shirt over his head and tossed it aside. The look he gave Helios was almost feral. He took his face in his hands and pulled him down onto the bed. With Helios under him, he began to nibble at his neck. Helios moaned and let out a sigh. He heard Cain undo his and Helios’ fly. Helios tried to get his hand on Cain’s dick, but Cain put his wrist above his head and gave him a silent message with his eyes, his dark and all encompassing eyes. “Stay.” 

With a whimper, Helios obeyed. He let out a shaky breath and gripped his hands into the sheets as Cain massaged his boner through his boxers while biting at a sensitive spot on Helios neck. Cain kissed Helios on the lips as he took his cock out. Helios moaned even louder into their kiss. He felt his dick brush against Cain’s. Cain brought his hand down and began to pump their cocks together. 

Helios could feel Cain’s hot breath against his lips. He reached his chin up and playfully bit his lip. Cain groaned and fell into another kiss, making sure to bite Helios back. He moved his hand faster. Helios’ moans grew in pitch. Cain buried his face in his neck and grunted. Helios bucked his hips up into Cain’s hand, increasing the friction between their dicks. Cain and Helios let out desperate moans. 

“Helios…” Cain huffed out as they both grew closer. 

“Mmh...hah...Cain…” Helios’ mind was everywhere. 

They came with harsh moans. Cain growled out a “fuck.” Their cum squirting all over their stomachs and chests, Cain not bothering to catch it all. 

Barely after the last shot of cum, Cain said “Helios...I…” His face was pressed next to Helios’ ear. His breath tickled, making Helios tremble slightly. He could feel the heat radiating off of Cain’s skin and face. “I lov-” Cain started, then stopped cold. 

Helios’ eyes widened, completely thrown for a loop. Cain pulled back and looked at Helios, who seemed equally surprised with himself. 

Oh shit. 

Oh FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for Cain to deal with his feelings horribly


	7. Abel Gets Kink Shamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your suffering is over; Europa has returned! 
> 
> After long break with me agonizing over writer's block AND the feeling that I was failing everything I've tried to build the last few chapters, I give you a nice long chapter.
> 
> HOWEVER, I had to cut this chapter shorter than I originally planned. Things didn't work out (meaning I got stuck), so im pushing back all my problems until next chapter. (laughing and crying)
> 
> Athos makes an appearence here that is dedicated to countdelaflu on tumblr! They are an adorable Athos rper who deserves all the love and happiness the world has to offer. uwu
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE: I INSERT A TRANS HEADCANNON INTO THIS CHAPTER, WHICH I WILL ELABORATE ON IN THE END NOTES.

HELIOS

"What did you say, Cain?" Helios asked softly, hopefully. 

"You should leave." Cain said abruptly. He got off the bed, leaving Helios feeling cold and alone. 

"Cain, wait." Helios still spoke with a hint of desperation. He wanted it to be true so badly. He stood up and stepped towards Cain.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Cain avoided looking him in the eyes. 

"No. It's okay, Cain. I-" Helios was cut off as Cain grabbed his arm and hauled him out. 

"Fucking get out of here, Helios." Cain practically threw Helios outside. He slammed the door.

"But..." Helios hit his fist to the door. "My stuff."

Cain opened the door again only to toss out Helios' boots and shirt. He slammed it shut. 

Helios gripped his shirt in his hands and looked at the ground. 

"Hey, man!" Athos slapped him on the back. Had he been there the whole time? "You can get him back. I don't know if it's the same with guys, but when a girl throws all your stuff out at you like that, she's just mad and hasn't thought shit out. You're only done if you go home to find your stuff neatly piled outside, 'cause then she's sat down and really considered stuff, y'know? Maybe it isn’t the same when you’re two guys. I wouldn’t know, being straight and all. But it’s still something to consider. If things don’t work out, you can always find someone new. You’re a cool guy! Anyway, uh, since you've been hanging out with Cain, how's Selene doing? He must be lonely, huh?" 

Helios groaned and buried his face into his shirt. "Selene..." He hadn't thought about Selene, his partner and current boyfriend. He ignored Athos' tangent and put on his boots. "I have to go, Athos, sorry." Helios had a lot in his mind to think about. 

CAIN

Cain leaned back against the door. He closed his eyes and took in what just happened. He slid onto the floor and put his head in his hands. 

As far as he was concerned, Cain had failed Abel and Helios and himself. He swallowed. How could he let himself get this soft? Become so vulnerable? 

Cain needed a smoke. He didn't want see Abel or Helios, not anyone, even Deimos. He threw on some clothes and headed out, hurrying out of the bar to make sure that he didn't run into someone. 

There was a cigarette in his mouth and lighter in hand the moment he stepped outside. He didn't realise how anxious he was until he saw that his lighter was upside down. He lit the cigarette and put the lighter away. Keeping his hands shoved in his pockets, he kept walking. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't even said "I love you" to Abel. The very thought of saying it to Abel alone scared him. How could he have nearly uttered it to Helios? He walked faster. 

Cain passed several bars, but he eventually came to one that looked particularly cheap and sleazy. There were only a couple people inside. A duo at a table, a large man at another, and one guy at the edge of the bar. 

"Vodka," Cain ordered, taking a seat. The bartender, a large, buff woman, grabbed a bottle and glass. Before she even righted the bottle, Cain shot it back. "Leave it." The bartender nodded and gave him privacy. 

What was worse than letting yourself become weak for one person? Turn into a mess over two people. Cain took a shot. On top of creating an Achilles heel, he had done something so incredibly selfish and out of the question: fall in love with two people. He took another shot. He'd revealed the knife in his side, all that was left was for someone to twist it. After his third shot, he placed the glass down and leaned his head on his hand. Cain had to fix this. 

Cain sighed and glanced around. He was apalled to see his least favorite cyclops right at the end of the bar: Praxis. Despite his disgust, he looked like he could make for a pretty good punching bag. 

"Gotten pity fucked by some nav yet?" Cain asked, putting on airs. 

Praxis hadn't realised Cain was there, either. He turned towards him with a start. 

"What do you want, Cain?" Praxis groaned when he got over the initial surprise. No matter how hard he tried, Praxis always ended up having some sort of encounter with the young and hotheaded fighter. 

"What I want," Cain started, a mocking smile adorning his features. "Is to go a day without getting an eyeful of your sorry mug." He put a fair amount of emphasis on the "eye." 

"Would you just stop?" Praxis was trying to avoid any aggression. 

"Maybe if you weren't such a needy prick." 

"How can anyone stand you?" 

Cain snorted. "You're asking me?"

Praxis shook his head. "You are such a child. I can't believe that anyone would want to be around you, especially someone like Abel." Praxis finished his glass. 

Cain could feel his facade begin to crumble. 

As Praxis moved to get up and leave, he added "You're the most selfish person, I swear." 

In an instant, Cain smashed his glass against Praxis' head. Praxis stumbled, but did not lose his footing. He shot back a well aimed punch that contacted Cain's nose. 

Cain expected a reaction the bar patrons. Some yelling, hands trying to pull them apart, anything. But what rang out was a cheer, as if someone announced a free round on the house. What's the deal with Europans? 

They brawled. Praxis managed to slam Cain's back into the bar. He took advantage and punched at Cain’s face. Pain exploded in either side if his jaw. His vision went completely white for an instant. He felt Praxis' grip loosen just slightly. He took the opportunity and bashed his forehead against Praxis'. 

Praxis teetered back, stunned. Cain grabbed Praxis' shoulders. With full force, Cain slammed Praxis down, connecting his knee to Praxis' gut. He shoved him back, where he ran into a table and fell to the ground, taking the table with him. 

Cain stepped forward, ready for more, but the large man he noticed earlier stepped between him and Praxis. If Praxis was tall, this guy was enormous. Not a hint of animosity could be found in his amiable face. Cain glared at him with a guarded expression. The big man set a plate - sized hand on his shoulder. 

"I think you've had enough there, friend," he offered in a chummy tone. There was a pressure in his gaze that said that he could strike with the force of a bomb if provoked. 

Cain shrugged out of his grip with a "tch." He threw some money on the bar and left. He was still pissed, but he wasn't fucking with a Europan giant. 

The brisk night air felt welcome after the heat of the scuffle. He took a few deep breaths. Cain was still miserable. 

"Cain!" Cain grimaced at the sound of the sweet voice. What he was about to do made him hate himself. More than he normally did, at least. 

He grunted and turned towards Abel, who quickly made his way towards Cain from a group of navigators. Cain's heart clenched in his chest when he saw how bright Abel smiled at the sight of him. 

"How's your headache?" Abel asked him. He seemed all too happy to have bumped into Cain. 

"Don't worry about it," Cain spit back. He hoped that he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. 

Abel looked him over, taken aback by his tone. 

"Were you," he began, starting out slowly and cautiously. "In a fight?"

Cain didn't respond. He glared.

"Cain..." Abel scolded. "We're on shore leave. Can you go one weekend without being terrible?" Abel didn't use an angry tone. His voice had a gentleness to it, as if he wanted Cain to know he was upset, yet he still wanted Cain to feel safe enough to communicate his feelings. 

"I said don't worry about it," Cain snapped at him. He could feel a dull ache spread through his chest. 

"No, Cain." Abel responded only with gentle concern. "I want you to be able to talk to me." His warm gaze met Cain's icy stare.

"Why are you so concerned?" Cain threw back. 

"You're my fighter, Cain." Abel gave him a small smile. Cain was hurt when he saw how patient Abel was trying to be, how hard he was trying to understand Cain. 

"Just your fighter." Cain hoped that Abel wouldn't notice how scratchy his voice sounded. "That's it."

Abel's face fell, but he responded in the same understanding tone. "I just want you to rely on me more, Cain." He looked desperately into Cain's eyes, looking for a sign that he cared back. Cain only gave a heartless stare, empty of the affection Abel desperately wanted. 

"You're my nav; not my keeper. Stop acting like we're something that we're not." He spoke up, making himself clear. "We aren't anything." The wide and watery eyes Abel gave him felt like a spike through his gut. 

"B-but..." Abel's voice sounded broken. 

"You're not much more than a good fuck, anyway." 

Abel gulped back tears. On the verge of sobbing, he turned away. "Don't bother coming back to our room," he yelled back. 

Cain "tched." He was used to not having a bed to sleep in.

\--

HELIOS

Guilt boiled away at Helios' insides. How could he go behind Selene's back like this? He didn't know what to do with himself right now. He had to talk to someone. Valentina. 

Helios smiled and walked a little taller, excited that he could talk to his sister like he used to. 

\--

"Is something bothering you, Afonika?" Valentina asked as they sipped on beers down at the bar. Helios smiled at the use of her pet name for him. 

"It's complicated..." Helios wasn't exactly sure where to start. He really didn't want to get into the dirty details of his love life with his older sister, but he really needed her advice. 

"I'm listening," she assured him. Helios would never be thankful enough for how things had worked out. After the Kepler had retrieved the Siddha, the crew had been assimilated to the Kepler’s. The success on the mission lead to upgrades and promotions. It had even been decided that the crew would take another tour. Helios and Valentina had been more than happy that they would be able to stick together. 

“Well…” He took a breath. “Have you ever liked two people at once?” 

Valentina thought for a moment and shrugged. “Maybe,” she admitted. “Nothing more than a crush, though.” 

Helios nodded. What he had was more than a crush on both people in question, though. 

Valentina gave him a knowing look. “Relationship problems?”

Helios chuckled. “You have no idea.”

“Does it have anything to do with that fighter with the cockatoo haircut?” 

Helios cocked his head to the side. “Cockatoo?” 

“It’s a bird,” she explained. “My nav showed me a picture once.” She brought her hands behind her head and splayed her fingers. “Their feathers look like this.”

Helios figured it out. “You mean Cain!” He definitely needed to look up that bird later. “I thought you knew his name?” 

“I do, but ‘Cockatoo Hair’ seems more appropriate.” 

Helios laughed. He pictured Cain’s reaction to being compared to a bird. 

“Is it him?” 

Helios doubled back. “Wait, how do you know?” 

Valentina smiled. “You were all over each other the other night.”

Oh no. “You saw us?” His sister watched her little brother get wasted and make-out with the ship’s most obnoxious fighter. 

She quirked an eyebrow. “You weren’t exactly hiding.”

Helios anxiously chewed on his lip. He really hadn’t cared at the time. “I guess not.” He looked down at his beer bottle, too ashamed to look Valentina in the eyes. “Oh god, V…” He covered his hands over his face. “I’m sorry you saw that.”

“Afon,” she told him in a gentler voice. “You’re the kid I left alone on Mars, you’re an adult now.” 

That made him a little sad, but he needed to hear it. Helios sighed and put his hands down. “You’re right.” He looked at her again. “Do you… Do you have any advice?”

Valentina drank the last of her beer and pondered. “Well, you’re going to have to choose.” 

Why? Helios bit his lip. No, he knew already that he would have to, but it hurt to hear it out loud.

Valentina met his eyes. “The other person is your navigator, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He’d told her a lot about Selene, so that was obvious.

She nodded. “It would make more sense for you stick with your nav,” She smiled. “But doing what makes sense doesn’t mean you’ll be happy.” 

Helios exhaled through his nose. A small smile tugged at his lips. V always knew what to say. 

“Is that much help?” she asked.

“It really is!” he assured her. “I needed to hear that. There’s just a lot I still have to think about.”

“I bet so.” Valentina agreed. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Helios’ smile grew. “Believe me, I know.”

Valentina smiled. “Good.” She stood up. “I promised Artemis that I would kick her* ass in a drinking contest,” her smile turned playful. “and I don’t plan on disappointing her.”

Helios laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” They said goodbye. Helios sighed when she left. He finished his beer. Before he could order another one, a curly topped navigator came along. 

“Hi, Helios!” Ethos greeted him with his sunshine smile. 

“Ethos, hey!” Helios greeted back happily. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, so it was a blessing that Ethos showed up out of the blue. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” Ethos asked politely, indicating to the chair Valentina left.

“Yes, you are.” Helios tapped across the table in front of the chair. 

\--

SELENE

Selene sighed and flopped onto his bed. He was glad to be back. The navigator outing hadn’t been bad. In fact, he had a lot of fun, but things were awkward with Abel. They shared a flirty wave, then spent the rest of the time avoiding each other. 

The group, which included Keeler, Ethos, Luna, and Patel, visited the few sights district A7 had to offer. There was a modest mosque, temple, and church. A few statues dotted the main street. Since that was all, they spent the rest of the afternoon barhopping. 

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. What was he going to do about Abel? Maybe everything would all go away if he just forgot about it and pretended that it never happened. All he had to do was act like he’d never been enchanted by Abel’s soft lips and sweet smile. That would work. 

Selene sighed. He knew that it wouldn’t be that simple.

A disturbance sounded from the hall. Was it sobbing? Selene tried to ignore it, but the noise continued. Reluctantly, he decided to see what the commotion was. Selene opened enough just to peek out. He had to look around before he noticed Abel down the hall. He was sitting on the floor, his back to the door. Selene left his room without a second thought. Abel had his face buried in his arms. 

“Abel?” Selene tried. 

Abel brought his face up. Selene’s heart dropped at the sight of Abel’s tear stained face.

“What’s wrong?” Selene breathed.

Abel shook his head. “Cain and I just…” he sniffled. “got into a fight, and” he took a shuddering breath and motioned to the door behind him. “now the door won’t open.” He wiped the tears off his face, only clearing the way for new ones to make tracks. Abel took another sniff.

“Well…” Selene spoke cautiously, gently. “For starters, I think that this isn’t your room.” Abel’s gaze shot up to Selene, then to the room number.

“Oh.” Abel stood up and moved to the next door over. He tried his key and was able to open the door. Abel paused in the doorway.

“Do you want to talk?” Selene asked. 

Abel nodded without turning around. Selene followed him inside. 

Abel sat on his bed and wiped his nose on his coat sleeve. So much for a white collar upbringing. Selene sat down next to him and helped Abel take off his coat. “What happened?” Selene asked him.

Abel covered his mouth with his hand. “I saw Cain on the way back and,” he whimpered. “he just...said some things.” He finished with a gulp and rubbed his eyes.

“What kind of things?” Selene rubbed Abel’s back in small circles. 

Abel bit his lip and shook his head. “Like how we don’t have a relationship.” 

“What?” Abel and Cain were practically attached at the hip, not to mention how obsessively Cain guarded Abel from anything that moved. Why would he say that?

Abel leaned into Selene’s shoulder. Selene brought his hand away from his back and started brushing Abel’s hair. Selene knew. Cain wanted to hurt Abel. The thought that anyone, especially someone Abel treasured, would want to do this to him. Selene was seething. 

He heard Abel stifle a sob. Selene thought about how many times he wished he could have witnessed this, wanted to see Abel taken down a few notches. He felt horrible for ever wanting to see Abel so broken.

“Is that all he said?” Selene asked. He felt Abel shrug.

“Mostly.” 

“Mostly?” Selene wouldn’t have Abel hide anything that was bothering him.

“That was all that was important.”

Selene righted himself and Abel, making sure to look him in the eyes.

“What else did he say?” Abel looked down. “Abel!” Selene said in a stern, motherly voice. 

Without raising his head, Abel said “He said I wasn’t good for much more than sex.” His voice was small, like he was scared of taking space.

Selene inhaled. He dug his fingernails into his palms. If Cain didn’t get a black eye before shore leave was over, Selene would be more than happy to oblige. 

“That isn’t true, Abel.” Selene lifted Abel’s chin. “Not by a long shot.” Selene’s warm brown irises were greeted by Abel’s perpetually black eyes, it was impossible to tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. They were watery and red, but the sadness that clouded over them was replaced by adoring affection. Selene felt heat pepper his cheeks. 

Neither would be sure who made the first move, but they found themselves clashing lips in a soft and comforting motion. They were inseparable until Selene pulled away.

“Ugh.” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I got your snot in my mouth.”

Abel wiped his own nose insecurely. “Sorry, I thought it would turn you on.”

The smile that appeared on Selene’s lips couldn’t be fought away. “That’s not my thing.”

Abel smiled a little. “Really? I thought you’d be into it.” Selene giggled. “Stop making fun of my snot fetish, Selene!” Abel said in mock anger. Selene laughed harder. “Abel!” he tried to scold him.

When he managed to pull himself together, he turned serious. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Abel nodded. “You’re right,” he admitted sadly. He gave Selene a shy look, his face flushed. “It’s fun kissing you, though.”

Selene blushed and averted his eyes. “You’re not bad, yourself.” 

“I’m sorry about last night, i guess,” Abel said apologetically. “I didn’t mean to, well, seduce you like I did. You’re just really pretty and I don’t think I could have said no if you had wanted to- NO, NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Abel became flustered. His face was tomato red. “It’s just that you were really wonderful, and we had things in common that I didn’t know before.” He began fiddling with his hands.

Selene had never seen the professional and successful Abel so muddled. He smiled. This was more satisfying than seeing him sad and broken. This was plain adorable. 

He kissed him. Without batting an eye, Abel kissed back. They shared several innocent kisses until they guiltily pulled back. They looked down at their laps like two puppies who knew that they just did something bad. Neither one said anything for several moments.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Selene asked. He wouldn’t let Abel cry alone all night. 

Abel looked at him, grateful, yet timid, like he didn’t deserve it. “Would you?”

“Of course, Abel.” Selene stroked a hand through Abel’s hair, but dropped it when he realised how inappropriate it was. Abel was unfazed. 

“I really don’t want to be alone right now,” he confessed.

Selene took his hand. “You won’t be.”

\--

HELIOS

“Have you ever liked two people at once?” Helios asked Ethos. After the two had said their hellos and ordered beers, Helios had the nagging urge to ask for more advice. Ethos was smart and a nice guy, surely he would have something to offer. 

“How do you mean?” Ethos looked at him curiously. 

Helios sighed and swirled his beer. “Like you want to be with both people at once, but you know you can’t…”

“Oh!” Ethos smiled like a put something together. “You mean like you’re polyamorous?” 

Helios’ eyes shot towards Ethos. “It’s a thing? I mean a word? What does it mean?” He was almost leaning over the table. 

Ethos brought his hands up at the flux of energy. He smiled nervously. “It’s not a huge deal. When you can love multiple people equally at the same time, you’re polyamorous. Polyamory is the official term to describe it.” 

“Wow.” A new hope surged through Helios. 

Ethos beamed his usual sunny smile at him. “Have you struggled with liking other people before?” 

Helios shook his head. “Not like this,” he suddenly became worried. “Am I not polyamorous,” it felt amazing to say the word, “if I haven’t felt this before?”

Ethos shook his head furious, soft curls bouncing about. “No, no, no! Not at all. A lot of people don’t figure themselves out until late in their lives.” He shrugged. “Or maybe they just changed.” Ethos talked like all this was the most normal thing it world. It made Helios feel happy, safe even.

“How did you figure out all this stuff?”

“When you’re exposed to a lot of languages, you meet all sorts of people. You just learn new things.” Ethos’ eyes shone with mirth. Helios realised that it wasn’t just languages Ethos was passionate about, but people, too. Even though he could be incredibly timid at times, Ethos could appreciate different cultures and ways of living. 

“I was wondering…” Ethos spoke up softly after a moment. He fiddled with his beer bottle. “Have you seen Deimos around at all?” He caught Helios’ wondering look. “Just curious!” 

Helios arched an eyebrow. Why would Ethos be wondering about Deimos? He never saw the two together. “We hung out a few times. Why?”

Ethos silently flushed and stared at the table. Gradually, Helios put the pieces together. Oh. He smiled. “Do you like Deimos?” Ethos’ eyes shot up at him. His lips were a thin line. Helios chuckled. “You do!” Ethos covered his bright red face. 

"You and Deimos," Helios mused. A mouse and a bunny. A myshonok and a zaika. 

"Don't tease me, Helios!" Ethos exclaimed. 

"You'd be good together," Helios told him. 

Ethos peeked between his fingers. "You think so?" 

Helios nodded reassuringly. "Definitely." 

Ethos put his hands in his lap, but kept his face down. “I’d really like to get to know him. Do you...Do you think you could help me?”

Helios pondered for a moment.“I could try giving you some advice. Would that help?” Helios offered. 

Ethos nodded. “I think that might help.” 

“Well,” Helios gathered what he knew about Deimos, which wasn’t much. “Deimos is hard to get to know. He just…” He tried to picture it with his hands. “puts up these walls. It takes a long time just for him to seem mildly comfortable around you.” Helios considered what he just said. “It’s pretty hard just to get to that point.” Would Deimos even let Ethos try to get to know him?

“I think he’d be worth the effort, though.” Ethos brought his head up. His face was more confident and determined than before. Ethos did deserve a chance. 

“If he doesn’t give you a chance, he’ll be missing out.”

Ethos turned bashful again. “I wouldn’t say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Artemis is depicted in that one comic strip as a masculine character, but nightstalkerdenmother on tumblr pointed out that "artemis" is a name typically associated with feminine power. Therefore, they surmised that Artemis is trans feminine. I, being a slut for trans hcs, ate this the FUCK UP. Please be respectful of my interpretations and headcannons. ((AND A SHOUTOUT TO U NIGHTSTALKER FOR BEING A SWEETY!))


	8. Helios Plays Matchmaker; Ethos Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //claps hands// i hate school

Helios and Ethos parted ways soon after. His mood elated, Helios considered going to find Cain, but changed plans when he noticed Valentina. She was occupied with an olive-toned figure. They casually sat at the bar Helios had visited that morning. He would have left his sister to her privacy, but he could tell even from afar that she was heavily intoxicated. He decided to casually pass by, just to make sure she was safe. 

Getting closer, he saw that Valentina was busy flirting with Aadhira. Helios planned on leaving them alone, but he remembered what time it was. 

“Um…” he approached them. “Hey, Aadhira?” 

Aadhira looked pretty drunk, too. She turned from Valentina. “Helios!” She greeted him like she hadn’t seen him in years. “Why didn’t you tell me that your sister could drink huge fighters under the table?” 

Helios gingerly laid his hands on her swaying shoulders. “It didn’t really come up. Doesn’t your shift start soon?”

“No,” she slurred. “It starts like…” She thought for a few moments, then her eyes widened. “Now.” Aadhira straightened and tried to pull herself together. She slapped her cheeks. “Oh goodness.” She shook her head. “Goddamnit! Why did I do this?” Aadhira turned and rushed behind the bar. She splashed water from the sink onto her face, desperately trying to sober up. 

"Afonika!" Valentina got up and gave her brother a sloppy hug. "If you weren't my brother, I don't - I don't know who would be," she said emotionally. 

"I don't know either, V," Helios said. She was in no condition to be hanging out in a sketchy place like this. Helios figured that it would be best if he took her back to her room. “Why don’t we go to your room, V?” Helios asked, turning him and her towards the stairs. 

She threw an arm over his shoulders. “Fuck yeah, let’s go!” They made their way over in uneven steps, teetering every few paces. Helios could see that she would not make it up those stairs. Instead, he aimed for the elevator. 

Helios recognized the tall man waiting at the elevator: Praxis. Praxis wasn’t bad, but he gave Helios some weird vibes. They regarded each other with a nod. They both stepped into the open elevator doors, Praxis allowing Helios and Valentina to go first, which Helios appreciated. 

The elevator ran slow and clunky. It felt five minutes had passed by the time the passed the first floor.

“Hey, you little fucking shit!” Valentina threw at Prais out of nowhere, breaking up the silence. “You trying to start something?” 

Praxis, who had been quietly facing the doors, turned just enough to say. “I don’t hit women.” He sounded as uncomfortable as Helios felt. 

“I don’t hit chicken shits,” she was threatening to burst from Helios’ grasp, “yet here I am!”

Praxis rushed out the moment the doors dinged open. Helios was grateful. 

“Showed him.” Valentina said with pride. Helios cringed at the image of his drunk sister trying to maul the six-foot-three fighter. 

Helios was relieved when they finally reached V’s floor. He was worried that he wouldn’t be able to pick out which room was her’s. This didn’t prove to be a problem; a saving grace appeared from the stair case. 

“Tyr!” Helios greeted Valentina’s nav as if she were the second coming. 

Tyr regarded him with her usual cool, but not cold, expression. “Seem’s like Fen has had her fill,” she noted. 

“Tyr!” Valentina finally noticed her navigator. “I fucking tore this guy in the elevator apart. You should have seen it.” She got off Helios and went to Tyr. 

“Or more.” Tyr hooked arms with Valentina. “Thanks for bringing her back in one piece.” She regarded Helios with a hint of appreciation in her eyes. 

“Of course.” Helios was gratified that his sister had a navigator that genuinely cared about her. “See you guys.” 

“Bye-” Tyr started. 

“Don’t pick any fights, Helios.” Valentina scolded, suddenly returning to a big sister attitude. 

“I won’t.” Helios almost laughed. He walked to the stairs while Valentina and her navigator went back to their room.

\--

DEIMOS

Cain had called Deimos up to the roof. Being the loyal follower he was, he obliged. Deimos would always go to Cain, always. However, he had certainly been surprised when he found Cain sitting alone on the roof, basking in the frigid temperature like a cat would in the sun. 

By his tired eyes, Deimos could recognize that Cain was trying to use to burn away something that was eating at him. Cigarette butts were strewn over the area. Deimos had sat beside him without a second thought, except this time he wasn’t offered a smoke. 

Cain didn’t even regard him before going into a rant about why he was pissed off. Deimos could tell that Cain was hiding a lot of the story. From what Cain had told him, he had gotten too cozy with his navigator and casual fuck friend, and he was just irritated. Deimos knew better, though. Cain was in deeper than he was letting on. 

They sat in silence, leaning against the exhaust vents. Deimos could hear the air moving inside the cold metal. They overlooked the dark and vast expanse of A7’s territory. The expanse of the horizon was disturbed only by the dim lights far off in the other domed areas. The small dots of gold and white could almost blend into the night sky. The minimal amount of fluorescence allowed the stars to shine at full force. 

Deimos glanced at the buildings around town. They were all simple and dull. The foggy, white ground complimented the scene. The ice was illuminated by the street lights, but it grew into a black that was mistakable for the sky as it went farther and farther away into the horizon. 

“This shit hole is too much like Mars,” Cain muttered.

Deimos considered. “...It’s still better than there.”

Cain grunted. More silence. 

Deimos tried laying his hand on Cain’s thigh. Cain’s eye followed warily, but didn’t stop him. He moved his hand down, cautiously waiting for Cain to strike. Deimos almost thought he wouldn’t with how far he had already gone, but his hand was a movement away from his crotch when Cain snatched his wrist. 

“No, myshonok.” Deimos flinched back. Cain had a vice grip on his arm. He stared daggers, making sure that he knew that he’d gone too far. 

Cain released him and turned away. “You should go.” Was there a croak in his voice? Deimos couldn’t find it in him to disobey. He stood and walked away. Before he turned, he glanced back. Cain stared off into space. There was a rawness in his eyes; no longer a strong black, but a foggy gray. Cain’s vulnerability unsettled Deimos. It was almost scary. He walked to the stairs quickly.

After closing the door to the roof, he trudged down dejectedly. It still hurt when Cain turned him away like his companionship was nothing. He’d made it down to the fourth floor when a light voice called out “Deimos, hey!” His eyes flew towards the speaker. It was Helios. Deimos felt the clench on his heart lighten just a little. 

Helios smiled at him like a friend, something Deimos wasn’t all too familiar with. He turned his body to fully face Helios, but tensed when he remembered the strain between him and Cain. 

Helios must have seem him tense. He frowned and asked "You talked to Cain, huh?" 

Deimos nodded. 

"How much did he tell you?" 

"...enough." 

Helios nodded. "Things don't have to be weird between us, though, right?" He looked expectantly at Deimos. Deimos shrugged like it was nothing, but he was happy to hear that. He appreciated how genuinely Helios seemed to like him. 

Helios smiled with relief. “You wanna get a drink?” 

Deimos nodded. A smile may have tugged at his lips. They walked downstairs in comfortable silence. 

When they were sitting at a table, both with a glass of vodka, Helios asked out of nowhere “What do you think of Ethos?” 

Deimos gave him a critical look. What was this about? “Why?”

Helios shrugged. Deimos could see that he was uncomfortable with his suspicion. “Just curious.”

Deimos looked to him with stern focus. “No, why?”

Helios put his hands up defensively, like he had just been accused of carrying illegal contraband. “I didn’t mean anything by it, sorry.”

Deimos stared him down, not taking any bullshit. 

Finally, Helios looked down and admitted “I think he likes you, and I was just curious if you liked him.” He looked at Deimos. “Is that so bad?”

Deimos raised an eyebrow. This was not something he was prepared for. “Why do you say that?” 

Helios took a drink, still uncomfortable from being called out. “I’ve noticed him look at you during lunch and at meetings.” 

That hardly seemed like enough evidence. “...is that all?”

Helios drummed his fingers on the table, then averted his eyes and said “Yep.” 

Deimos continued his silent persecution. 

“He may have told me.” Helios admitted. 

Deimos huffed. “You could have just said so.” 

Helios looked at his drink guilty. “I didn’t want to share his secret like that.”

Deimos rolled his eyes hard enough to risk permanently getting them stuck in the back of his head. “Then you shouldn’t have said anything.” It suddenly occurred to Deimos how much he’d been communicating with Helios. His face flushed against his control. He glanced away and threw in a loud _TCH_ to make sure that Helios wouldn’t notice.

“I think you two would be good together!” Helios explained defensively.

Deimos felt his mouth open slightly in sheer shock at Helios’ words. His eyebrow rose again. It may as well stay up there. 

Unfazed by his incredulous look, Helios went on. “So, do you like him at all?” 

Ethos? Deimos had never really thought about Ethos. He’d never been of importance to his agenda. However, Deimos recalled that Ethos had been kind to him once or twice. He hadn’t really gone out of his way to do something for him, but he had treated him like a real person. Most navigators didn’t act that way towards most fighters. 

“He wouldn’t like me if he knew me.” 

“What?” Helios was astounded. “I know you and-” Helios paused. “Okay, I guess I really don’t.” He took a breath. “But, I think you're pretty great.”

Deimos’ face scrunched in perplexity. “Hmph…” Deimos couldn’t make himself believe it, but he felt a warmth in his chest at Helios’ words. He crossed his arms and leaned back. His glass was empty; he needed a refill. 

“Do you know where Cain is?” Helios asked.

Deimos doubted that Cain would have moved. “The roof.” 

Helios nodded. He looked distractedly at his glass. Something caught his attention behind Deimos, he motioned. Deimos stole a glance back and saw Ethos sitting at the bar. He looked back at Helios, who nodded eagerly. He sighed and grabbed his empty glass. Why not?

Deimos took the empty seat next to Ethos. He tapped his glass on the counter to get the bartender’s attention. In a flat voice, he said “Vodka,” not being rude or commanding.

Ethos jolted at the sound of Deimos’ voice. “Ah-Deimos-hi-!” In his panic, he’d lost his grip on his glass and splashed what was left of his drink all over himself. Deimos contained his surprise. Ethos covered his face in shame and rushed off. Deimos’ eyes followed him away. He looked helplessly at Helios, who shrugged back without a clue. 

Deimos sighed. He’d gone this far, he may as well see it through. He got up and followed Ethos. 

\--

HELIOS

Helios felt bad about butting into Ethos’ business, but he was moved that Deimos went after Ethos. Maybe this was a good thing. Seeing Deimos pursue Ethos reminded him of what he needed to do. 

Helios found himself a step down from the roof. His nerves had made him zone out most of the walk up. Before reentering the chilly night, he took a deep breath. He stepped outside. 

Helios didn’t immediately see Cain. His eyes shot over the dimly lit rooftop, scared that he’d left. The faint movement of smoke rising up from behind a wide metal block caught his attention. Helios cautiously peered behind it. Cain’s fierce midnight-black eyes met Helios’ with a defensive intensity. 

“What do you want, Helios?” Cain spat at him.

Helios was put off by the cold reaction, but tried to hide it. “I just want to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Cain reeled his hostility back to a cool indignance. 

“Cain, listen...” Helios fought his uneasiness and put up a confidently assertive front. 

“No,” Cain stood up, “I don’t want to hear it.” He stepped forward, placing himself directly in front of Helios. The steely look in his eyes pierced Helios to the core. 

“Cain, please,” Helios let a shard of his insecurity slip through. Cain remained guarded. They stared at each other. 

“We’re done.” Cain broke the silence with a bomb.

Helios was agape. It took him a pause before he whispered “What?” 

“I’m sick of this,” Cain said simply. 

Helios gulped. "Is this about what you said earlier?"

"I didn't say anything earlier." Cain's voice threatened to rise. 

"You almost did," Helios reminded him. 

Cain's lips thinned. He stared Helios down in silence. 

"Do you think that," Helios began cautiously, but gradually became more bold, "you like Abel and I?"

"It doesn't work like that," Cain replied flatly.

"I think I like you and Selene." Helios looked Cain directly in the eye. "A lot." 

Cain closed his eyes in irritation. "Helios..." 

"I talked to Ethos and-" 

"You told a random nav about the shit we've done?" Cain accused. 

"I didn't tell him everything." Helios rolled his eyes. He had more sense than that. "I never even mentioned names. Anyway, he said that some people get feelings for more than one person. It's normal; it's called polyamory." Merely saying the word once again made him feel better. 

“I don’t care what it’s called.” Cain remained nonplussed at Helios’ attempts to make him hear what he had to say.

“Then what the fuck do you care about, Cain?!” Helios was sick of begging Cain to try and understand. “It made me happy when you sounded like you thought we were something. I know we can work this out.”

“Helios, I don’t care. I don’t care about this new wave bullshit, I don’t care about this thing that you think is between us,” Cain took a step toward Helios, “and I don't care about you.” 

“But...I thought…” Helios felt his core begin to crumble. 

“What did you think?” Not a trace of sympathy slipped through Cain’s eyes or tone. 

Helios’ throat felt tight, like nothing would slip out, but he managed a weak “We…”

“Who is we?” 

Helios closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t believe you.” There’s no way that Cain could honestly say this after what they went through. 

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Helios.”

Helios’ arm lashed out before he had time to think. His fist contacted Cain’s nose with a satisfying ache that spread up his arm. He didn’t know who was surprised more. 

Cain fought back with a hit aimed at Helios jaw. Helios blocked it, grabbing Cain’s wrist. 

“Fuck you, Cain!” Helios yelled right in Cain’s face. He didn’t notice Cain’s leg trip his feet from under him until it was too late.

The impact of the concrete was plush compared to Cain’s strike. He didn’t fight back. Cain only hit him once, but held him pinned. Helios glared up at him, his vision blurred. It took him a moment to realise that tears had formed. Cain must have noticed, since he pulled back.

“Get the fuck out of here, Helios.” Cain’s back was turned when Helios pulled himself off the ground. He stared at Cain, waiting and wishing for him to turn around and say something, anything, more. The fluorescent street lights illuminated only the outer edge of Cain’s stoid figure.

Helios set his jaw and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to offer opinions and critique!


End file.
